Haine fraternelle ou l'Akatsuki nextgen
by Axelanderya
Summary: chapitre 10 Révélations! la vie du ninja est bien palpitante... Manipulations et trahisons au programme! plus 2 bonus spéciaux made in Axel. fic suspendue
1. Chapter 1

Haine fraternelle, ou l'Akatsuki next-gen

**Bonsoir ! Mais qui revoilà ? C'est moi, Axelanderya pour vous servir… Une troisième fanfic (ou deuxième si vous compter Chassé-croisé et SDT jeu comme la même fanfic) dans ma poche et c'est parti ! Cette idée m'est venue lors d'une séance de cogitation pour SDT jeu… Et d'après Aya et Popine, elle est bonne à développer donc voici Haine fraternelle ou l'Akatsuki next-gen**

**D'abord _disclaimer_ et avertissement : L'univers de Naruto n'est pas à moi T.T et spoilers : Naruto next-gen**

**Une petite présentation pour vous donner envie de la lire enfin ,j'espère…  
Les personnages :  
_Uchiwa Itachi,_ bon pas besoin de présenter ce beau méchant super craquant que tout le monde connaît…Il est vraiment méchant alors je vous préviens, dans cette fic, on sera du côté obscur du chakra. lol  
_Uchiwa Sasuke_, comme son frère, ce n'est pas un gentil, il a laissé Orochimaru qui est mort d'une façon atroce : il a dû transférer son esprit dans le corps d'un mulot et s'est fait manger par un serpent qui passait par là… Ce sera un flash back.  
_Hoshigaki Kisame_ ; alias poisson rouge dans mes fics, partenaire permanent d'Itachi, il doit tenir les conversations tout seul, j'en ai presque pitié pour lui…  
_Zetsu_ : Schizophrène de première, la quête des démons est son hobby…  
_Gaara_ : je le présente même s'il n'aura qu'un rôle (très) secondaire… T.T... Alors pourquoi le présenter ? Parce que !  
Voilà dernier perso pour ne pas révéler l'histoire : ma petite marque de fabrique j'ai nommé_ Haibarai Sydney_, et oui comme a ditce cher Sark dans mon chapitre 29 de Sydneys vs Sydney : « _Sydney, toujours Sydney, rien que Sydney_ » désolée pour ceux qui ne sont pas fans du prénom…**

**Allez je vous laisse, une dernière chose : Bonne lecture !**

**Ps: j'avais oublié mes clés de lectures désolée...:  
**#Pensées#  
"dialogues"  
_flash back  
/_**mes petits comms**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 Le sharingan bleu

« On est enfin rentré ! Je suis content d'avoir fini cette mission, tant de sueur pour des rouleaux… Ahh je vais aller dormir et attendre patiemment les premiers flocons de l'hiver…/ **Il aime beaucoup la neige, allez savoir pourquoi.../**

-…  
-Tu pourrais avoir un semblant de réponse, enfin, je suppose que tu vas t'enfermer et lire ces fichus rouleaux puis passer des heures dans la salle d'entraînement, je me trompe ?  
-…  
-Plus bavard tu meurs… Itachi t'es lassant, enfin, j'ai l'habitude de tenir toutes nos conversations tout seul… Je sais même ce que tu me réponds mentalement : « Cette conversation n'est pas utile donc n'a pas lieu d'être » Tiens du monde dans la salle de repos, ton inverse en plus… Ehh Zetsu ! »

Kisame se laissa choir dans un moelleux fauteuil, poussant un soupir de soulagement, cette mission avait vraiment été éreintante, tous ses muscles lui réclamaient un bain, un bon bain relaxant, fait inhabituel chez lui, mais après deux semaines de courses, de combats, presque sans manger ni boire, et sans autre bain que celui qu'ils avaient été forcés de prendre pour échapper à leurs poursuiveurs, des anbus, dans une eau vive et glaciale, il en avait bien besoin.

**/ Je préciseque Zetsu étant schizophrène, il a deux personnalités qui s'expriment : Z1 (sa face noire) et Z2(la blanche)…/  
**« Z1 : Salut à toi Kisame…  
Z2 :Ca va faire deux minutes qu'il est arrivé, il faudrait que tu te réveilles, si tu dors pendant les missions, j'aurai deux fois plus de boulot…  
Z1 : Rien ne sers de courir, il faut partir à point.  
Z2 : Et le voilà repartit dans ses proverbes… Kisame vieux frère ça va ?  
Kis : J'ai vu pire, Itachi a le don pour trouver des missions difficiles… Et toi ? Pardon, vous …

Z1 : Le soleil brille au dessus de nos têtes et le chakra coule dans nos veines…  
Z2 : Ca veut dire qu'on va bien, on rentre aussi de mission, Yasu est parti se changer…  
Kis : Il est aussi bavard qu'Itachi ?  
Z1 : La parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or.  
Z2 : Plus bavard encore, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche…  
Kis : Des cas désespérés… »

C'est à ce moment qu'entra Haibarai Yasu, vêtu de l'habituel manteau noir et rouge de l'Akatsuki, son bandeau avec l'emblème de Kumo no kuni barré au front, maintenant ses épis bruns loins de ses yeux. Itachi leva les yeux vers cet autre membre qu'il connaissait à peine mais qui lui ressemblait tant, enfin selon les dires de Kisame…  
« Yas : Une mission…  
Z2 : Miracle, il a parlé…  
Yas : … Pour nous quatre, continua t-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son coéquipier.  
Ita : Pourquoi ?  
Kis : Deuxième miracle… Vive la neige, elle peut accomplir l'impossible…/**Chercher pas à comprendre le sens de cette phrase/**  
Yas : Pour trouver un démon, celui à deux queues…/**Désolée je ne connais pas leurs noms, quelqu'un peut m'aider ? svp**/  
Ita : Nous pourrions nous en charger seuls, ce n'est pas dans vos tâches habituelles…Pourquoi ?  
Z1 : La polyvalence est la clé de la réussite…  
Yas : Nous partons dans deux jours… Pour Kumo no kuni. »

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, et regagna sa chambre.  
« Kis : Itachi n'aurait pas été ici, j'aurais juré que c'était lui… Il est bizarre ton coéquipier…  
Z1 : Chacun est unique…  
Z2 : Mais il est bizarre…  
Ita : Comment est-il ?  
Z1 : Un bon ninja, discret et efficace.  
Z2 : Physiquement je ne suis pas aller voir, mais c'est un bon compagnon, peu locace, en fait il est comme toi. Tout aussi mystérieux. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

#Comment sortir de cette osbcurité qui m'entoure, de cette prison où la lumière ne filtre jamais, le noir total…  
Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ? Ici dans cet enfer où je suis seul, où la haine est ma seule compagne.  
L'effet papillon... Une puissance que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, un seul être qui a tout changé… Uchiwa, Itachi je l'ai promis et je ne faillirai pas, tu mourras, la technique pour te tuer, j'irai la trouver au bout du monde.  
Tu m'as laissé en vie, tu souhaiteras m'avoir tuer, si les anbus t'en laissent le temps…

Mais avant tout, sortir d'ici…#

Sasuke se releva et observa minutieusement chaque parcelle de quatre mur qui le maintenaient prisonnier, cherchant la faille… Mais rien, toujours rien, il se résolu à patienter, attendant son heure…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

La forêt de Kumo no kuni était connue pour sa tranquilité… néanmoins, au pied de la montagne, des cris et bruits d'objets se brisant se faisaient entendre…  
« Aïeuh ! Kogoro-sensei allez-y moins fort !  
-Comment le tuer veux-tu, si incapable de supporter la douleur tu es ? »

Au pied de cette montagne, dans une petite clairière, un vieux sensei entraînait sa jeune élève : lui petit et bleu,de grandes oreilles, une longue barbe blanche et le bâton du sage à la main, lançant à l'aide de son chakra toute sorte d'objets que son élève, une kunoïchi de 16 ans,qui avait de longues boucles blond-acier retenues par un bandeau de Kumo no kuni, et assorties à d'étranges pupilles bleu nuit,et qui devait les renvoyer sur des cibles, dispersées un peu partout…

« Je supporte la douleur, sensei… Seulement nous nous entraînons depuis 6 heures, tout corps a ses limites…

-Point il ne t'épargnera si jamais contre lui tu te bats…  
-Ma tête va exploser, c'est ce fichu ninja d'hier… »

_Syd /**puisque c'est elle, personne ne l'avait reconnue lol**/ accompagnait son maître dans leurs courses hebdomadaires, vivant loin du village, il ne faisaient pas le trajet tous les jours, et donc en cette froide journée de décembre, ils déambulaient dans les rues de Kumo, mais alors qu'ils bifurquaient, ils passèrent devant un salon de thé et y entrèrent afin de s'y réchauffer. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs tables dont une où étaient attablés trois ninjas : un jeune, blond, surexcité qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir de ramens, une kunoichi du même âge qui lui tapait dessus, et celui qui semblait être leur sensei lisant sans se soucier de ses élèves, un livre déconseillé aux enfants…  
Machinalement, Syd activa sa technique héréditaire mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du sensei, une violente douleur lui envahit la tête et elle tomba à genoux…  
« Kog : Syd ?  
Kak : Il y a un problème monsieur ?  
Syd : Trop de données… Murmura t-elle pour elle-même, la tête entre ses mains, tentant vainement de faire un tri dans ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre…  
Kog : Aller cela va, de vous avoir déranger pardonnez-nous… T'avoir déjà vu ne t'ai-je ?... Il observa un instant son interlocuteur avant de recouvrer la mémoire … Hatake Kakashi de Konoha no kuni…_

_Kak : Kogoro sempaï, il y a un moment en effet que nous ne nous étions revus, vous joindriez-vous à nous, enfin si elle va bien…  
Syd : Mais oui ça va !  
Kog : De nous joindre à vous, honorés nous sommes… » _

_Kakashi aida Syd à se relever puis à s'installer… Les trois jeunes ninjas se regardaient avec méfiance sous l'œil amusé de leurs sensei…  
« Naruto, Sakura, je vous présente Dohko Kogoro, le sannin de Kumo no kuni… Sempaï voici Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura, mes deux anciens élèves, maintenant chunnins…  
Kog : Enchanté de vous voir je suis. Haibarai Sydney-Alexandrya / nom à rallonge je sais mais euhhh c'est mon choix lol, je l'ai crée il y a fort longtemps alors maintenant il est ancré…/de vous présentez je me permets…  
Syd : Bonjour…  
Sak : Tu vas bien ? Tu es tombée brutalement…  
Nar : Tes yeux étaient bizarres,ils ressemblaient…  
Kak : Au sharingan…  
Kog : Point un sharingan pourtant ce n'était…  
Kak : Technique héréditaire ?  
Syd : Possible…  
Kak Nous ne devons pas nous attarder, notre mission n'étant pas terminé, mais je suis heureux de vous avoir revu Kogoro-sempaï…  
Kog : Egalement je le suis Kakashi…  
Kak : Au fait, je connais l'œil bleu des Haibarai, mille techniques d'un coup cela doit effectivement être douloureux…  
Syd : 1325 précisément… »_

_Les trois ninjas de Konoha sortirent, Naruto et Sakura lançant de longs regards interrogateurs à leur sensei, dès qu'ils se furent éloignés du salon, Sakura s'aventura à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres…_

_« Maître Kakashi qu'est-ce que l'œil bleu ? Que vous a-t-elle fait ?_

_Kak : Je savais que vous poseriez cette question… L'œil bleu est une technique héréditaire un peu comme le sharingan, elle permet de copier les techniques, et ce sans avoir besoin de les voir…  
Nar : Alors elle a …  
Kak : Appris toutes mes techniques, mais comme vous l'avez vu, une telle masse d'informations est douloureuse, et il va lui falloir un temps avant de tout assimiler…  
Sak : C'est effrayant…_

_Kak : Très… Mais les Haibarai ont été décimés, à la même époque que les Uchiwa, et de la même manière…  
Nar : Itachi…  
Kak : Non, lui c'était Yasu… »

* * *

_

**Premier chapitre terminé ! L'histoire est pratiquement mise en place, les bonus commenceront au prochain chapitre ainsi que les blabla…**

**Je suis désolée c'était court...  
Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre  
Reviews s'il vous plait, c'est si rapide et ça fait tellement plaisir…**

**Pleins de bisous !  
Axel.**


	2. Gling gling gling gling

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes fêtes ! Le deuxième chapitre est (enfin) prêt, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, Aya m'a dit « ça va », mouais… ça veut tout dire, enfin jugez par vous-même.**

**RAR :**

**_Aude_ : Merci pour ton compliment, ça fait très plaisir, la suite d'HP est en préparation mais j'arrive pas à écrire ce que je veux comme je le veux pour avoir l'effet que je veux bouhhh…**

**_Tora_ :Oui encore une Syd, dsl pour la répétition mais si j'invente trop de personnages je me perds alors que là, un personnage, un profil et basta ! Enfin une review ! lol je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent, je travaille dur dessus…**

**_Tafolpamadlaine_ : Ahh j'attendais ton avis avec impatience, il est mignon mon Yoda ? C'est un mélange de Yoda et de Dohko dans les chevaliers du zodiaque, je l'aime bien…T'as déjà entendu Syd quelque part … Ah bon ? Non je ne vois vraiment pas où…lol.  
****Je ne sais pas si cette fic est vraiment plus noire, elle est centrée sur les méchants mais voilà, Syd est une maladroite de première, Zetsu avec sa double personnalité est pas mal lui aussi et Bruce alias poisson rouge …. j'ai pas mal de comique en fait…**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 Gling gling, …, gling gling…**

"Arrête, cela ne sert à rien…

-Il y a forcément une solution, je suis sûre que cette cellule a une faille…

-Sasuke arrête ! Deux mois que tu es arrivé, deux mois que tu essayes d'ouvrir cette prison, arrête ! J'ai essayé pendant mes trois premiers mois de détention, après je me suis rendue à l'évidence, il n'y a pas d'issue !

Sas : Riza, ne sois pas si pessimiste, nous allons nous en sortir, je te le promets, et un Uchiwa ne revient jamais sur sa parole…

… : Exact petit frère… »

La lumière s'alluma brusquement afin que Sasuke puisse admirer son très cher frère à travers les barreaux de sa cellule…Sharingan contre sharingan, le temps sembla s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que Riza eut la bonne idée d'engager la conversation…

« Que voulez-vous ?

Ita : Rien de particulier, juste voir votre état de santé, et calmer Sasuke, il paraît qu'il s'agite beaucoup…

Riz : Vous allez utiliser le sharingan sur lui ?

Ita : S'il ne se tient pas mieux….

Sas : Je vais te tuer !

Ita : oui je sais, mais ta haine n'est toujours pas assez forte, pour le moment, tu peux juste faire preuve de patience…

Riz : Que nous voulez-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Je suis ici depuis trop longtemps…

Ita : La tradition des poisons chez les Shanaka nous sera très utile, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant tenez-vous tranquilles et tout ira bien… »

Il partit sur ces mots, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke écumant de rage et une Riza soupirant…

« Calme toi, répéta t-elle pour la énième fois à son compagnon de cellule, qui étonnament obéit. Il s'assit en face d'elle, pouvant enfin voir sa physionomie grâce à la faible lumière qu'avait laissé Itachi dans sa grande bonté : des cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules, des yeux bleu clair et un visage pâlit par le manque de lumière.

Sas : La tradition des poisons ?

Riz : Oui, dans ma famille on est médic-nin de génération en génération, pour toujours avoir les meilleurs remèdes possibles, on fabrique des poisons…Notre but est honorable à la base mais peut facilement être détourné, néanmoins nous continuons car nous pouvons ainsi sauver des vies…

Sas : Je vois…Mon sharingan ne sert à rien, ni tes dons, rien ne peut nous sortir d'ici…

Riz : c'est toi le pessimiste là… Mais tu as raison, patience… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Une journée parfaite, la journée avait tout simplement été parfaite pour Sydney : elle s'était levée tranquillement avec l'odeur du petit-déjeuner, avait mis moins d'une heure trente pour s'habiller et se coiffer, son mal de tête avait disparu et elle avait réussi à faire tous les jutsus que son maître lui avait demandé sans qu'aucun ne lui explose à la figure…. Après un bon déjeuner, elle réussit le tour de force d'obtenir la carte de crédit avec dépenses illimités pour l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé dans Kumo, plus précisément dans les boutiques du village/ Une vrai fashion victime/ Aucune loi n'interdisait aux kunoichis d'être ninja et en même temps de prendre soin d'elles…

Donc elle rentrait chez son maître, les bras emplis de sacs portants divers logos, de loin, il était impossible de savoir que c'était une jeune femme et non pas un énorme ours…

Fredonnant quelques notes, elle marchait d'un pas rapide, empressée de ranger toutes ses nouvelles affaires, après les avoir triées et déballées avec soin…

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit inhabituel dans une forêt : des grelots, ce bruit semblait provenir d'en face d'elle, des gens étaient sur le chemin, quatres personnes, hommes ou femmes, cela était impossible à savoir car ils ou elles portaient de longs manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges…#Ringard# et de larges chapeaux qui les rendaient impossibles à voir…

Elle les croisa en se retenant d'exploser de rire et continuait son chemin lorsque l'un d'entre eux parla :

« Cela faisait longtemps Sydney… »

Elle ne comprit pas tout sur l'instant et mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner, les quatres personnes lui faisaient maintenant face.

« Pardon ? Nous nous sommes déjà croisés ?

-M'aurais-tu oublié ? lui répondit-il, aurais-tu réussi à m'oublier ? Tu m'avais pourtant promis…

Syd : Vous pourriez parler plus clairement ? Je ne comprends strictement rien, qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi portez-vous des trucs aussi ridicules ?

-Ah ma Syd tu es toujours aussi maladroite… »

Il retira son (horrible) chapeau et défit en partie son (ridicule) manteau afin qu'elle puisse le voir. Il vit avec une certaine satisfaction l'horreur se peindre sur son visage, bientôt remplacée par la haine…

Sydney se retrouva face à deux pupilles acier qu'elle détestait tant…

« Yasu… Elle eut un temps d'arrêt puis… Je connais quelqu'un qui ne sait pas s'habiller correctement… Je suis tombée bien bas.

Yas : Tu n'as pas changée, toujours dans ton monde…

-Tu la connais Yasu ?

Yas : C'est ma petite sœur…

-Ah Dans ce cas je me présente, c'est plus poli. L'hommequi venait de parler ôta son chapeau et Syd vit un homme avec un visage moitié noir, moitié blanc, et avec une plante carnivore autour de la tête…

Syd : Ieurk

Zet : Nous sommes Zetsu…

Syd : Ah répondit-elle incapable de bouger, penser ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Les deux autres retirèrent également leurs chapeaux et elle vit ainsi un requin humain bleu et un homme normal si ce n'est ses yeux rouges…

Syd :#Sharingan, un Uchiwa, il est … super mignon…# Double ieurk. un poisson rouge.

Yas : Alors est-elle devenue assez forte ta haine Sydney ?

Syd (reprenant conscience de qui était son frère…) Tu veux voir par toi-même ?

Elle se concentra et plongea dans les profondeurs nébuleuses de son cerveau, à la recherche d'une technique assez puissante pour le tuer… L'une de celle récemment apprise s'imposa à elle #parfait#

Ma haine n'a cessé de croître jusqu'à ce jour, ce que tu as fait nii-san… Tu vas le regretter … Chidori ! »

La technique marcha par chance, elle couru à toute vitesse vers son frère après avoir délicatement posé ses paquets, surtout ceux qui contenaient ses parfums, mille oiseaux en fond sonore, elle se rapprochait inexorablement, enfin, plus que deux mètres, un mètre…

et un éclair de lumière illumina la scène. Yasu avait bloqué son attaque en attrapant son poignet, poignet qu'il broyait au passage…/ **Cette scène vous en rappelle un autre ? C'est normal**/

« Yas : Pas mal mais… Il lui écrasa un peu plus le poignet. C'est encore insuffisant pour me battre, Chidori … Quand l'as-tu apprise ?

Syd : Il y a moins d'une semaine…

Yas : Je vois… »

Sydney vit une dernière fois ces pupilles acier avant que le noir ne submerge tout…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Un homme était venu et avait posé sans ménagement une forme inerte dans la cellule avant de repartir sans un regard pour les deux autres occupants, en éteignant la lumière. Sasuke s'approcha prudemment et vit que la forme inerte était humaine, Riza l'imita et l'ausculta rapidement…

« Riz : Un jutsu pour l'endormir, laissons-la dormir, elle se réveillera bien assez tôt.

Sas : D'accord. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dans la salle de repos, les quatre déserteurs discutaient, ayant confié leur mission à Deidara et Sasori qui l'avaient accepté avec empressement, lassés de rester inactifs.

Zetsu et Kisame animaient, comme à leur habitude la conversation, alors que Yasu et Itachi tentaient de sonder l'autre, extérieurement impassibles.

« Kis : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me disais toujours que Yasu et Itachi sont pareils, ça doit être le fait de ne pas avoir des yeux normaux…

Z2 : Sûrement, alors comme cela c'est ta sœur Yasu ? Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé…

Z1 : Chacun a le droit d'avoir une vie privée…

Kis : Moi non plus je ne savais pratiquement rien de Sasuke avant de le voir, Itachi est aussi bavard que Yasu…

Ita : Je savais que tu avais décimé ta famille, mais je ne savais pas qu'il restait un survivant…

Yas : Tu ne sais rien de moi…

Kis : Il neige à gros flocons dehors ! Viens Zetsu, on va faire une bataille de boules de neige…

Z1 : Stupide prétexte pour partir…

Z2 : Ouais, allons dans la neige !

Kis : Youpi !

Z1 : Pitoyable… »

Ils partirent, laissant leurs compagnons seul à seul… Un silence pesant s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Yasu se décide à le briser…

« Yas : Pourquoi ?

Ita : Je pourrais te renvoyer la question…

Yas : Certes, mais cela va faire trois mois qu'il est enfermé, il serait temps que tu te décides…

Ita : Que feras-tu ?

Yas : J'aviserai

Ita : Nous devons rejoindre le QG principal…

Yas : Trois prisonniers, trois équipes de deux, on partage ?

Ita : Qui prend qui ?

Yas : La question serait plutôt se tiendront-ils tranquilles ?

Ita : La médic devrait…

Yas : Nous sommes des criminels mais nous pouvons être charitables, on la laisse à Deidara ?

Ita : Elle en fera sûrement son nouveau hobby…

Yas : Pauvre médic, je la plaindrais pour un peu…

Ita : Reste les deux autres…

Yas : C'est… Délicat.

Ita : Sasuke essaiera à tout bout de champ de me tuer…

Yas : Idem pour ma sœur…

Ita : Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Yas : Il semblerait.

Ita : Nous partirons dans 22 jours/ pas 21 ni 23, 22, il faudra régler quelques détails avant cette date.

Yas : Je ne suis plus un bleu depuis longtemps.

Ita : Je sais. Dernière chose, ne sous-estime pas Sasuke.

Yas : Pareil pour toi, ne sous-estime pas Sydney. »

« Kis : (caché dans le couloir avec Zetsu) Wohhh Je ne les avais jamais vu dire autant de mots à la suite…

Z2 : La neige fait vraiment des miracles… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le repas, déjeuner ? Dîner ? venait d'être servi lorsque la nouvelle prisonnière s'éveilla après son sommeil de trois longs jours, elle avait été salement amochée…Le noir était quasi-total dans leur cellule, elle ne distinguait pratiquement rien…

« Bonjour, dit Riza d'une voix réconfortante, comment vas-tu ?

Syd : J'ai mal partout mais ça va, IL m'a encore battue.

Sas : Qui ?

Syd : Nii-san, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Riz : Je m'appelle Shanaka Riza, je suis médic-nin. et voici Uchiwa Sasuke.

Syd : Uchiwa… Comme Uchiwa Itachi ?

Sas : Nii-san, murmura Sasuke, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Syd : Je… je rentrais de course quand je les ai croisé et… Mes courses ! Ehh ! Gardien ! Nii-san ! Poisson rouge ! Double face ! Sexy man ! Quelqu'unnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Riz : Arrête c'est inutile, personne ne vient sauf pour les repas…

Syd : Mais, mes affaires ? J'avais trouvé LA robe, et plein d'autres choses…Il n'y a pas un miroir ici?

Sas : Pff, on est coincés là et tu penses à tes achats ? Pathétique…

Syd : Désolée de ne pas pleurer sur mon sort mais je n'ai pas encore bien réalisé ce qu'il se passait…

Riz : Ce n'est rien, nous sommes tous dans la même misère alors soyons patients… »

Et ils patientèrent, se racontant leurs vies pour tuer le temps, c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent à se connaître et à s'apprécier, cette amitié nouvelle qui leur donnait un peu d'espoir auquel s'accrocher…Sasuke apprit à ne pas faire attention à la maladresse de Syd, et sut que toutes les filles n'étaient pas aussi bizarres et insupportable que Sakura et Ino. Riza quant à elle, savourait ces moments de discussion, elle qui était restée seule dans cette cellule pendant près d'un an, elle était la sage du groupe…  
Et Sydney modérait tant bien que mal ses pulsions, révisait ses jutsus avec Sasuke qui s'avérait être un bon sensei, en échange elle lui en apprenait de nouveaux, et Riza les observait avec tendresse…

Nénmoins parfois, l'attente était insupportable, et Sydney craquait pour eux trois.

« Je veux sortir ! Nii-san ! Viens te battre ! Quelqu'un !

Riz : Calme-toi, ils ne t'écoutent pas, ne t'entendent pas…

Ita : Elle a raison…

Sas : Itachi…  
Riz : Bonjour.

Sas : Arrête d'être polie avec lui !

Syd : Hey ! Sexyman, t'as perdu ton chapeau ?

Ita : Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et tu supplieras tes amis de t'achever…

Syd : (qui ne l'avait pas écouté, s'étant concentrée sur ses deux compagnons qu'elle voyait pour la première fois) Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose Sexyman ? »

Elle se retrouva imméditament hors de la cellule, maintenue contre le mur d'en face par Itachi qui la tenait à la gorge, gorge qui, serrée, ne laissait plus passer l'air…

« Syd qu'as-tu encore fait ? Demanda Yasu qui arrivait, suivit de Deidara…

Dei : Bon alors j'emmène la médic c'est cela ?

Syd : Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Yas : Bien sûr… Uchiwa Sasuke, tu viens avec moi.

Sas : Où ?

Yas : Obéit et ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher, toute tentative de fuite sera sévèrement réprimée.

Syd : T'es presque crédible quand tu dis ça nii-san, aïe…

Ita : Toi, tu viens avec moi et tu te tais…

Syd : Pas le choix, je ne peux plus respirer, plus d'air… »

* * *

**Blabla…**

Syd : Euh j'étouffe là…

Ita : Je sais

Sas : Pourquoi suis-je enfermé chez l'Akatsuki ? Sors-moi de là Axel. !

Axel. Peut-être peut-être…

Nar : AXEL… Où suis-je moi ?

Axel. quelque part dans Konoha…

Nar : Quoi ? Mais ça suffit pas !

Sas : Arrête de râler poule mouillée

Nar : Toi l'albinos je te rappelle que t'es coincé dans une cellule, c'est pas glorieux !

Sak : £ Boxant Naruto qui vole£ Naruto ! N'insulte pas Sasuke !

**Bref ils sont tous là en pleine forme, merci d'avoir lu ce chapître !**

**Pleins de bisous !**

**Axel.**

**Ps : J'aimerais bien commencer les bonus mais j'ai pas d'idées dsl…**


	3. Du progrès?

**Bonsoir! Vous aurez deux chapitres ce soir, j'ai failli posté le n° 4 avant le trois lol, bref Syd est folle c'est officiel, pour tenir tête à Itachi je ne vois que ça comme réponse surtout que ce n'est pas un gentil Itachi comme celui que l'on voit dans certaines fanfics, je ne dis pas qu'elles ne sont pas bien, juste que ce n'est pas le même Itachi... Vous me comprenez?**

**RAR:  
Squall812: merci pour ta review! Quelle idiote ce chapitre est prêt depuis hier soir et je ne l'ai même pas posté...**

**Tafolpamadlaine: Non pas de Syd/ Sasuke, j'y ai pensé mais non, leur amitié ne va pas vraiment évoluée, enfin pas tout de suite puisqu'ils vont être séparés un moment. Et oui l'Akatsuki n'est pas du tout tendance...**

**Popine: Je sais exactement pourquoi tu dis que tu as apprécié, en fait ce n'est même pas pour mon talent d' auteur (talent, quel talent? lol), juste pour Sasuke...**

**Xylo: On reconnait mon style... Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment? C'est normal qu'on voit une ressemblance non?  
merci pour ta review, si ça te plait c'est l'important...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 Du progrès ?

« Il n'y a pas moyen !

Ita : Je doute que tu aies le choix, enfile ça et nous partons. / **Je précise qu'Itachi parle depuis le début de la fic d'une voix totalement neutre**/

Syd : Non non non… »

Itachi l'avait emmenée à travers des couloirs jusqu'à une salle de bain où il lui avait donné de quoi se laver et se changer avant de l'y enfermer. Elle avait optempérer pour la première partie, manquant de s'endormir dans son bain, réveillée par Itachi, tambourinant à la porte qui la trouvait lente… Elle sortit en maugréant après s'être rincée, s'enroula dans une serviette et ouvrit le paquet de vêtements, celui-ci contenait des vêtements simples, noirs, en tissu souple mais solide, d'une qualité normale.Mais terriblements mal coupés… Surtout pour une fille qui passait trois heures à choisir une chemise… Ni une ni deux elle ouvrit la porte et jeta les vêtements sur son geolier en lui disant ce qu'elle en pensait, oubliant qui il était et qu'elle était sa prisonnière…

« Il n'y a pas moyen ! »

Un cri retentit dans tout le repère lorsque Sydney réalisa qu'Itachi lui avait dit que si elle préférait, elle pouvait voyager telle quelle c'est-à-dire en serviette, l'aurait-elle pu, elle l'aurait tuer du regard, mais heureusement Kisame passait par là /quel hasard !O.o, en fait il allait ranger les achats de Sydney qu'ils avaient emmenés pour ne pas laisser de traces…

« Mon sauveur ! »

Sydney n'était pas très rapide en combat, ni même pour analyser une situation, mais là elle surprit les deux criminels par sa vitesse impressionante pour arracher les affaires des mains de Kisame et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain…Elle en ressortit une heure plus tard bien habillée, coiffée etc… Pour se retrouver face à un Itachi qui intérieurement fulminait…

« Allons-y

Syd : Je suis prête !»

Elle retrouva dans le petit hall Sasuke, Riza et leurs « gardes » , elle fonça d'ailleurs sur son frère qui l'attrapa par le col au niveau de sa nuque, la souleva et la tendit ainsi à Itachi avec un « C'est à toi… » alors qu'elle se débattait sous l'œil amusé des autres criminels sauf Itachi qui quant à lui bloquait Sasuke de la même manière et pour la même raison.

Après ce bref incident, ils partirent, les trois prisonniers entourés par leurs gardes, le trajet se passa calmement, entendez par là que personne ne tenta de fuir, mais fut quand même marqué par quelques incidents : tout d'abord Syd, qui malgré son habitude des forêts heurta une branche de plein fouet après s'être tournée pour parler à Sasuke, et tomba jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi la rattrape et sans un mot la remette à sa place. Ensuite, les trois prisonniers étant légèrement affaiblis par leur séjour en prison et leur jeunesse ne purent suivre longtemps le rythme de leurs aînés, Deidara, lassée la première, attrappa Riza et la porta, imitée par Kisame et Yasu…

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans une clairière et Deidara surprit tout le monde par ses talents culinaires, enfin tous sauf Sasori qui y était habitué. Vint l'heure de dormir, Sasuke se retrouva entre une plante verte schizophrène et un double de son frère, Riza eut pour voisin un morceau de bois et un mélange d'humain et d'argile et Sydney se retrouva entre un psychopathe aux yeux rouges et un poisson rouge qui était bleu…

La nuit, pourtant paisible, se passa très différemment suivant les groupes :

Riza s'endormit rapidement et profondément, en parfait petit prisonnier, laissant une nuit paisible à ses gardes qui lui en étaient reconnaissant…

Sasuke fit semblant de s'endormir, et, pendant qu'il attendait son heure, à savoir celle où tous dormiraient, des souvenirs refluèrent, indépendamment de sa volonté…

_Il faisait froid, très froid dans sa chambre, la lune éclairait faiblement la petite pièce où l'enfant venait de se réveiller, tremblant de froid, sa couverture ayant glissé… Fatigué, du haut de ses cinq ans, il se dirigea instinctivement vers une autre chambre, plus rassurante, chaleureuse…_

_« Nii-san…nii-san…_

_-Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda la voix endormie, qui dormait tranquillement quelques instants auparavent…_

_-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Nii-san…_

_-Viens-là Sasuke. »_

Pourquoi fallait-il que ces maudits souvenirs reviennent ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ca y est, ils dormaient tous, Sasuke se leva en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses gardes et se dirigea furtivement vers Riza, il se penchait vers elle lorsqu'un bras l'attrapa et silencieusement l'immobilisa. Le regard de Sasuke croisa les pupilles bleues de Yasu et celui-ci lui attacha bras et jambes avant de le remettre à sa place et de se rendormir…

Sydney s'était endormie tournée vers Itachi, pas par plaisir, loin de là, mais elle n'était pas encore habituée à l'odeur qui émanait de Kisame…

_Il faisait froid, très froid dans sa chambre, la lune éclairait faiblement la petite pièce où l'enfant venait de se réveiller, apeuré par un cauchemar… Fatigué, du haut de ses cinq ans, il se dirigea instinctivement vers une autre chambre, plus rassurante, chaleureuse…_

_« Nii-san…nii-san…_

_-Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda la voix endormie, qui dormait tranquillement quelques instants auparavent…_

_-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Nii-san…_

_-Viens-là Sydney »_

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, dans le présent, endormie, accrochée à Itachi comme si sa vie en dépendait, Itachi qui ne savait pas exactement comment réagir à cette situation, il en avait vécu de similaires avec Sasuke mais là ce n'était pas Sasuke, et elle n'avait pas 5 ans…Il se contenta donc de se rendormir…

Le lendemain, on retrouva un Sasuke boudeur de ne pas avoir réussi sa tentative d'évasion, une Sydney rouge de honte depuis qu'elle avait vu qu'elle avait passé la nuit accrochée à Itachi : « Je savais que tu me trouvais attirant mais à ce point… » pour toute réponse elle lui avait donné un bon coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et avait été privée de déjeuner comme Sasuke comme punition pour sa tentative d'évasion…Et Riza qui avait bien dormi avait même été remerciée, très brièvement, par ses gardes…Ils se remirent en route, Sasuke porté par la plante verte, Riza par Sasori et Sydney sur les épaules de Kisame qu'elle s'amusait à taquiner, jouant un peu (beaucoup) avec le feu, ou dans ce cas, avec le poisson…

« C'est des vraies tes branchies ? Je peux les toucher ? » Demandat-elle innocemment tout en le geste à la parole. Kisame l'attrapa, lui foulant le coude au passage et la lança à Itachi avec un « Prends-la sinon je vais la tuer » Itachi qui l'attrappa avec toute sa délicatesse par le coude déjà douloureux…

« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec moi… »

Le voyage se poursuivit ainsi, sous les multiples promesses mentales de tortures de Sydney à Itachi et les tentatives de fuite de Sasuke, en fait les seuls qui arrivèrent de bonne humeur au repère de l'Akatsuki furent Deidara et Sasori…

Riza fut conduite dans une chambre sécurisée, Sasuke entra bon gré mal gré dans sa cellule et Syd fit un vol plané dans la sienne, ayant oublié le sens du mot dignité au cours du voyage, elle atterit, manque de chance, sur son coude foulé et dû réprimé un cri de douleur…

« Génial, je passe d'une cellule à une autre cellule, que de progrès… »

Elle s'assit sur sa paillasse, dans le noir, et réalisa pleinement sa situation : elle était prisonnière de l'Akatsuki, à la merci de ces criminels dont son frère, totalement impuissante… Alors doucement les larmes commencèrent à perler pour ensuite inonder son visage fatigué…

* * *

**Je sais, pas de bonus, mais je suis un peu surchargée, dsl... Prochain chapitre ce soir ou demain matin**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	4. 1 proposition, 3 réactions

**Bonsoir! Chapitre 4 ready! Il a été très dur à écrire celui-là, je me suis révulsée moi-même tellement Itachi est méchant, Yasu peut sembler gentil, enfin pas trop méchant, mais c'est juste une impression, il va vraiment devenir méchant plus tard.**

**RAR: Tafolpamadlaine : je viens d'avoir ta review alors j'espère que t'es encore là...Pas de Sasu saku dsl**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4 Une proposition, trois réactions.**

« Nous avons trois nouveaux prisonniers », dit le chef à Deidara qui l'écoutait, assise dans un fauteuil…Il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau car elle était malgré son statut de criminel, une personne sage et digne de confiance…

« Ils ont de bonnes capacités innées, surtout l'Uchiwa et l'Haibarai, s'ils arrivent à égaler leurs aînés…

Dei : Notre puissance sera bien accrue, encore faut-il qu'ils entrent dans nos rangs…

Che : Comment les convaincre, je t'ai demandé de les étudier…tes conclusions ?

Dei : La plus ancienne des trois, Riza, est restée plus longtemps que les autres enfermée, seule, elle n'a rien ni personne vers qui se tourner, si nous lui proposons une situation stable, un semblant de fraternité, elle acceptera.

L'Uchiwa… Comme son frère, avide de pouvoir, il nous suivrait sans problème s'il n'y avait pas Itachi…

Che : Et en aucune manière je ne me débarasserais d'Itachi, n'y a-t-il pas moyen qu'ils cohabitent ?

Dei : On pourrait laisser sous-entendre à Sasuke que s'il parvient à être plus fort que son frère il pourra éventuellement le tuer…

Che : Pas mal Deidara, tu as vraiment bien travaillé, et la dernière ?

Dei : L'usure, elle refusera tout net de travailler pour nous, elle hait son frère autant que l'Uchiwa et ne se laissera pas convaincre par le gain de pouvoir.

Che : Dans ce cas, il va falloir la confier aux meilleurs dans le domaine de la destruction mentale, il faudra qu'elle craque jusqu'à se soumettre entièrement…

Dei : Kisamese fera une joie de la briser.

Che : Très bien, réuni les tous dans la salle de réunion.  
Dei : Très bien… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient réunis autour d'une table ovale, la plupart s'interrogeaient sur la raison de cette réunion, Deidara souriait en observant Kisame, Zetsu Yasu et Itachi qui sentaient que cette réunion ne leur apporteraient rien de bon…

Enfin le chef arriva et prit la parole…

« L'Akatsuki est loin d'être un village où les ninjas le sont de pères en fils, c'est pourquoi

j'ai décidé de prendre de nouvelles recrues, deux sempaï pour une recrue, Deidara, fais-les entrer. »

Deidara ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Sasuke, Riza et Sydney, le premier impassible, la deuxième curieuse et humble, la troisième dégoutée par le manque de goût évident de ses ravisseusr, et totalement déconnectée de la réalité…

« Bien, reprit le chef, nous avons trois recrues potentielles, c'est à elle de choisir entre travailler parmi nous et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…Alors que choisissez-vous ?

Sas : Je n'ai qu'un but, tuer Itachi.

Riz : Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir mais je n'aimerais pas être une criminelle…

Syd : Vous avez mauvais goût en matière de décoration…

Che : J'ai oublié de préciser que si l'un de vous refuse, les trois mourront…

Riz : Non ! D'accord mais épargnez-les ! S'il vous plait…

Sas : #Je ne peux pas laisser Riza toute seule, je ne peux pas les condamner à mort…. Si je reste, je saurais où est Itachi, je pourrais le tuer…#  
Dei :#Il a marché#

Sas : Très bien, j'accepte…# Je trouverai bien un moyen de nous enfuir tous les trois#

Che : #Parfait# La dernière… ?

Syd : Quelle était la question ?

Dei : Soit tu bosses pour nous soit tu meurs avec tes amis…

Syd : Ce ne sont pas mes amis, je refuse.

Dei : Tu les condamnerais à mort ?

Syd : Non c'est vous qui le faites.

Dei : C'est à cause de toi qu'ils vont mourir

Syd : C'est à cause du kunai qui leur ôtera la vie, pas moi…

Yas : La logique de Syd est imparable, laisse tomber Deidara tu ne gagneras pas.

Che : Bien, nous avions prévu ta réaction Haibarai, et nous avons la parade, Itachi, Kisame, je vous présente votre petite protégée…  
BOUM  
Vous lui faites déjà de l'effet… »

Le groupe éclata de rire, enfin sauf Itachi et Kisame qui reprenaient une expression de Shikamaru : galère ; tandis que Riza et Sasuke se penchaient vers Syd qui avait tourné de l'œil…

« Riz : Sydney ça va ?

Syd : je vois trente-six lunes rouges mais ça va…

Sas : Allez debout. »

Ils l'aidèrent à se lever puis furent conduits dans des chambres séparées, et là, ils attendirent…

Alors que dans la salle, la réunion se poursuivait…  
« Che : J'ai besoin de deux groupes pour encadrer les deux autres, des volontaires ?

Dei : Sasori et moi allons prendre la fille, Riza.

Saso : Oui, elle ne posera pas beaucoup de problèmes, bonne idée Deidi.

Dei : Parfois j'en ai…

Saso : Si seulement ça pouvait être plus souvent…

Dei : Oh ça va !

Che : Qui prend le cadet Uchiwa ?

Yas : Moi.

Z2 : Et notre avis il compte ? Décide pas tout pour notre trio !

Z1 : Je suis de l'avis de Yasu.

Z2 : Si toi aussi tu es contre moi… 2 contre 1 je me range, Uchiwa bis est pour nous…Vive les problèmes…

Yas : Ne t'inquiète pas, il pliera…

Che : Pas de détails s'il te plait… Bon maintenant que tout est règlé, je vous laisse prendre vos nouveaux quartiers…

Kis : Nos nouveaux quartiers ?

Che : Vous déménagez au troisième niveau, vos chambres encadrent et communiquent avec celle de votre élève…

Z2 : Merveilleux…

Kis : Idem… Si elle s'amuse encore à mettre du pollen dans mes branchies…rrrrrr »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le soir venu, les nouveaux « sensei » allèrent prendre quartier et établir les bases avec leurs élèves.

Deidara frappa puis entra dans la chambre de Riza suivie par Sasori.

« Bonsoir ! On est tes nouveaux sensei ! Tu verras, on va t'apprendre l'art des explosions ! Ce sera génial, je suis sûre que l'on va former une bonne équipe !

Riz : J'espère…

Dei : Ouiiii Devenons amies ! Tout d'abord on va refaire ta garde-robe, on a un couturier très doué qui a les mains un peu balladeuses mais il suffit de taper dessus et il se calme… Ensuite, je te montrerai _les sources d'eau chaude, _un vrai plaisir et…

Saso : Deidara il est tard et ne fais pas mauvaise impression dès le début… Elle a bien résumé, tu peux avoir confiance en nous et j'espère que bientôt ce sera réciproque.

Riz : Oui, je ferais de mon mieux…

Dei : Chouette !

Saso : Bonne nuit.

Riz : Bonsoir.

Dei : Fais de beaux rêves ! Je te réveillerai demain, on sait jamais avec Sasori AIE ! Je plaisantais ! »

Yasu eut la gentillesse de frapper avant d'entrer chez Sasuke avec Zetsu.

« Yas : Je vais être direct, on ordonne, tu obéis et tout ira bien pour nous trois.

Sas : Je sais.

Z1 : Si besoin d'aide tu as…

Z2 : On est là vieux, t'es dans l'équipe maintenant, t'apprendras que ce glaçon est plus sympa qu'il n'y parait…

Sas : Je vois, merci.

Z2 : C'est nous, Z1 et moi qui faisons la conversation la plupart du temps alors c'est moi qui t'expliquerai ce que tu as à savoir. Demain on a diverses choses plus ou moins intéressantes à faire, petit déjeuner à 8heures donc soit prêt un quart d'heure avant.

Sas : D'accord.

Z2 : Sur ce bonne nuit.

Z1 : Que la nuit soit propice à tes songes…

Yas :…

Sas : Bonsoir. »

Ils partirent laissant un Sasuke plutôt content de son équipe, Yasu, bien qu'antipathique semblait fort, il lui apprendrait certainement de nouvelles techniques, et… même s'il n'osait pas encore se l'avouer, la ressemblance avec Itachi le réconfortait, comme un grand frère…

#C'est un tueur Sasuke pense à ton évasion !#

« On frappe avant d'entrer chez les gens ! »

Kisame et Itachi étaient entrés, sans frapper bien sûr, dans la pièce qu'ils osaient appeler chambre :pas de dressing, un mini placard, pas de psyché, pas de coiffeuse… Bref Sydney n'appelait pas vraiment « ça » une chambre.

« Ita : On est venu te donner les règles : un, l'un de nous sera toujours avec toi, et quand je dis toujours, c'est en permanence. Tu ne seras jamais seule.

Syd : Vous allez souffrir…

Kis : Moins que toi, deux, ta vie va être un enfer… Itachi, je te la laisse, bonne nuit.

Ita : D'accord. »

Kisame sortit, heureux que la mission ait été confiée à Itachi, meilleur que lui pour torturer, il avait du mal à laisser ses victimes en vie plus de 10 minutes.

Itachi se tourna vers sa… victime qui cherchait visiblement une porte de sortie, mais elle n'avait le choix qu'entre 3 portes : la salle de bain, meilleur refuge mais sans issue, la porte communicante entre sa chambre et celle du poisson, et l'autre qui menait chez Itachi…L'enfer, le purgatoire ? L'enfer, le purgatoire ? L'enfer, le purgatoire ?

« Ita : Il n'y pas de sortie, il n'y en aura pas tant que tu n'auras pas plié. C'est dommage que Kisame soit fatigué ce soir, dommage pour toi bien sûr, il t'aurais certainement ligottée sur un côté du lit et laissée tranquille, et tu aurais passé une bien meilleure nuit que celle-ci…Navrant n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, les méchants ne sont pas ceux qui en ont l'air…

Syd : Je sais, vous ne m'apprenez rien…

Ita : Donc ce soir, tu restes avec moi, je vois déjà la peur dans tes yeux, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de dommages physiques, quoique, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient plus supportables que la douleur morale… »

Il l'attrappa par le coude, le blessé évidemment et la traîna dans sa chambre…

Elle retint un gémissement de douleur et serra les dents.

«Syd : Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas de dommages physiques…

Ita : C'est vrai, mais c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle… »

Il la lâcha dans un coin de la chambre, attrappa ses vêtements de nuits / Pas de description, vous l'habillez comme vous voulez/ et partit dans sa salle de bain. Sydney parcouru rapidement la pièce du regard, une seule autre porte, elle se releva et alla l'ouvrir, verrouillée.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais oublier de verrouiller cette porte ? » Dit une voix dans son dos, une main l'obligea à se retourner pour faire face à deux pupilles rouges / rrrr/ et un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

En effet, il la traîna sur le lit, de nouveau par son coude blessé, puis se coucha en lui sursurant des mots doux :

« Ita : Crois-moi, plus vite tu nous seras totalement soumise, plus vite la vie sera plus… agréable…

Syd : Jamais…

Ita : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais… Bonne nuit. »

Il se cala dans ses couvertures en prenant néanmoins soin de la tenir et se détendit… Il la sentit se mettre à trembler, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, et il s'endormit ainsi, sur un sourire de satisfaction…

* * *

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	5. Haine fraternelle, partieI

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas de véritable excusesi ce n'est que je n'avais pas vraiment le moral pour écrire... **

**Ce chapitre était à la base beaucoup plus long (mais vraiment plus long) Mais en le relisant, j'ai vu qu'il vallait mieux le découper en plusieurs parties car il y a alternance de passages sérieux et délirants et ça ne rendait pas. **

**Donc voilà la partieI j'espère qu'elle plaira, Yasu est unµ£µ je sais...lol**

**RAR: Tora: Du pollen dans les branchies ça doit faire très mal, pauvre Kisame... Et oui ce sont les petits nouveaux de l'Akatsuki! Maintenant qui sont les plus à plaindre? Les élèves ou les sensei? lol **

**Aya-chan:Poisson rouge réserve pleins de surprises... mais Tichi va en baver c'est vrai, courage Tichi!Le pire est à venir...lol**

**Tafolpamadlaine: Non Itachi ne va pas violer Syd, je suis sadique mais pas à ce point là... Par contre ils vont tous plus ou moins souffrir... mouwahhhhh ! lol Bref je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant!**

**Aya: Je sais ce que tu vas penser en lisant ce chapitre mais je t'assure que c'est mieux si le chapitre est divisé!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Haine fraternelle. partieI**

_#Voilà d'où vient ma haine pour toi, nii-san#_

Il avait fallu quelques jours à Kakashi et son équipe pour accomplir leur mission : trouver des informations, même des bribes d'informations, sur Sasuke qui s'était volatilisé, il y a quatre mois de cela. Une équipe d'anbus avait trouvé après de longues et éreintantes recherches la planque d'Orochimaru, ils s'étaient attendu à beaucoup de choses, comme à un combat sans merci ou à une lutte acharnée et une résistance farouche… mais pas à un enchevêtrement de cadavres, putrifiés pour la plupart, en décomposition. Et parmi ces corps vidés de leur sang, Kabuto, agonisant qui leur avoua qu'Orochimaru était mort, avalé par un serpent, le pauvre… Nulle trace de Sasuke mais, point positif, il ne semblait par responsable du massacre, comme le montraient plusieurs traces suggérant quatre assassins. D'o deux solutions : soit Sasuke avait réussi à s'échapper, soit, solution plus probable, il était entre les mains des tueurs…

Maintenant la mission était simple : trouver Sasuke ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mener à lui.

Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, leur voyage à Iwa avait été inutile, vide, rien, pas le moindre petit indice ne s'était présenté à eux. D'où un retour à Konoha, mais en chemin Kakashi décida de saluer son sempaï, Dohko, une dernière fois ; les deux ninjas avaient sympathisé lors de la guerre Konoha-Kumo vs Iwa-Kiri, Dohko ayant sauvé Kakashi d'une mort atroce et l'ayant soigné ensuite… ils traversaient la forêt, le cœur lourd de rentrer sans informations et approchaient de la clairière où vivaient le maître, lorsqu'ils découvrirent le décor habituellement apaisant apocalyptique, du sang recouvrait les rares arbres encore debout, l'herbe était brûlée, calcinée, une tempête semblait avoir remué la clairière, et au milieu de cette vision d'horreur, Dohko Kogoro, agonisant. Kakashi accouru auprès de lui et s'agenouilla.

« Kak : Sempaï ne bougez pas, que s'est-il passé ?

Doh : Quatre étrangers du vent venus, parmi eux l'enfant de la foudre se trouvait, face à lui, aucune chance je n'eus…Keuf keuf… Bien plus fort que moi devenu il est. Keuf

Sak (qui tentait de le soigner à coups de chakra guérisseur) L'enfant de la foudre ?

Kak : Yasu…

Doh : mourir je vais, inutile sur mon corps vous acharnez il est.

Kak : Qui étaient les autres sempaï ?

Doh : Mon élève emmené ils ont, en retrait, l'homme requin et l'homme-plante se tenaient, les déserteurs… Ainsi que le sharingan en ses bras mon élève inconsciente tenait… / Il y en a qui ont de la chance… XD/

Aucun vaincre je ne pus.

Kak : Sempaï…Tenez bon.

Doh : De retrouver mon élève promettre tu dois, d'un vieillard la dernière volonté cela est… Adieu mon ami »

Et emporté par la mort et l'aphoxie, il ferma les yeux…

Kakashi promit puis, aidé de Naruto et Sakura, l'enterra.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Laisse-nous.

-Je serais dans ma chambre…

-Merci. »

Kisame laissa Sydney , attachée sur la chaise dans sa chambre, en tête à tête avec son ô combien adoré frère.

Yasu attrapa une chaise et la plaça face à sa sœur avant de s'y asseoir, leurs regards se croisèrent, gris acier contre bleu acier.

« Que veux-tu ?

Yas : Le chef s'impatiente, tu résistes trop à Itachi,belle force morale… mais elle s'arrête ici, je te laisse une dernière chance : rejoins l'Akatsuki maintenant et je t'épargnerais ce qui va suivre…

Syd : Jamais ! Tu peux me torturer autant que tu voudras, je ne servirai jamais l'Akatsuki…

Yas : Bon, il ne te reste plus qu'à prier pour que ton maître vienne te sauver… Mais suis-je bête… D'où il est actuellement, il ne peux plus rien pour toi.

Syd : Comm…Non tu mens.

Yas : Tu aimerais bien n'est-ce pas ? Mais Dohko-sempaï a rejoint ses ancêtres. C'est rare mais je regrette que le sharingan d'Itachi n'ait pas d'effets sur nous, tu aurais pu vivre, tous ces évènements…

Syd : Non… Tais-toi.

Yas : Pas avant d'avoir fini, il s'est bien défendu, à la hauteur de sa réputation, mais ses techniques je les connaissaient toutes, et puis il n'était plus tout jeune… Je te rassure il n'est pas mort tout de suite/ c'est rassurant ? O.o/ mais il a souffert, horriblement, les épées de foudres dans le corps cela doit faire mal si j'en prends ses hurlements pour témoins, je les entends encore, à m'en déchirer les tympans…Je te déconseille vivement de tester ce jutsu sur toi, notre technique héréditaire est quelque peu… douloureuse.

Syd: Tais-toi, sil te plait tais-toi...

-"S'il te plait" répèta t-il amusé, deviendrais-tu polie? Mais il te faut entendre la vérité, j'ai tué ton cher maître, l'homme qui t'a élevé depuis que j'ai exterminé notre clan, assassiné nos parents aimants alors que tu t'amusais en mission avec tes camarades... La seule personne qui t'appréciait encore... A part moi bien sûr...

-Non! Arrête! Hurla Sydney, les joues ruisselantes de larmes...

-Je n'ai pas envie mais le devoir m'appelle... Une dernière chose cependant, tu sais, tu aurais été assez forte lors de notre rencontre, il serait encore en vie... C'est entièrement de ta faute s'il est mort, elle n'était pas assez grande ta haine, ni ta force. Bonne nuit ma Syd."

Il sortit, passant devant Kisame, impassible.

"C'est bon"

Dans le couloiril croisa Itachi qui revenait de son entrainement et ne put s'empêcher de titiller son meilleur ennemi.

"Tu me déçois Itachi, je te pensais meilleur, mais tu m'as quand même un peu préparé le terrain...

-Où as-tu encore enfermé Kisame?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de lui dont je parlais... Au fait, prend une serpillère."

Puis Yasu laissa un Itachi plus qu'interloqué sur place et gagna sa chambre...

#Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? #

* * *

Ita: Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?  
Kis: Ce n'est pas beau à voir...  
Syd: Nii-san est une ordure.  
Yas: C'est de moi que tu parles?  
Syd: Ohh Nii-san adoré tu vas bien? £smile£ Non Non, pas les épées de foudres, noooooooooonnnnnnn!  
£ Censuré£

Nar: J'ai adoré la mort de Dohko!  
Axel. ?  
Nar: Bah oui il agonise mais il a le temps d'expliquer toute la situation à Kakashi... Total respect!  
Axel. On ne se moque pas!  
Nar: ton passage est ridicule.  
Axel. Tu veux récurer les toilettes?  
Nar: Exellent passage, non vraiment j'adore, larmoyant à souhait et ...  
Axel. -.-"

**Comment ça c'était court? bon oui ça l'était. Mais je posterai la suite jeudi, promis!**

**Pleins de bisous**

**Axel.**

**Au prochain épisode...**

_Quand Itachi fit le tour des lieux, il vit un livre ouvert sur le lit et la prisonnière pleurant sur sa chaise.  
__"Comment as-tu fais? Demanda t-il à Kisame.  
-Euhh il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas..."_

_"On fait une bataille de Kumo?  
... Non tu as raison, c'est has-been depuis la semaine dernière..."_

**Pub...  
Un peu de pub pour des auteurs et leurs superbes fics...  
****  
_Sharingan et companie _par Aya72  
****_Rêve et réalité_ par Popine  
**

**Je n'ai mis que c'est deux là car je suis sûre d'avoir le droit de leur faire de la pub, mais il y a tellement d'autres fics géniales, j'espère que les auteurs me laisseront le droit de leur faire de la pub... :-)**


	6. Haine fraternelle, partieII

**Bonjour! Je suis en retard je sais, gomen... Au final il y aura trois parties pour ce chapitre parce ma fin de chapitre ne me plait pas, pas assez crédible, enfin bref pas deRAR ce matin mais pleins de remerciements!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Kisame attendit que Yasu fut sorti pour entrer dans la chambre de Sydney. Il la trouva sous une cascade de larmes, toujours attachée à sa chaise.Il s'approcha et lui dit en la libérant: "Bah alors, je t'ai connue plus joyeuse que cela..."

Elle tituba jusqu'à un coin sombre de la chambre et s'y blotti. kisame hésita un moment avant de s'acroupir en face d'elle et de lui dire d'un ton qui voulait réconfortant:

"Ne prête pas attention à ses dires, il n'a jamais été très sympa..."

Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il soupira en repensant aux jours précédents...

_Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait commencé son" baby-siiting"comme il l'appelaitt, à chaque que son tour de garde venait, il attachait sa prisonnière sur une chaise et vacquait à d'autres occupations, enfin tentait de s'occuper._

_"Pff je m'ennuie..._

_-moi aussi._

_-J'ai pensé tout haut?_

_-C'est la troisième fois cette heure-ci..."_

_S'en suivit un long silence d'hésitation, aucun des deux n'osant parler le premier, ne voulant pas détruire leur image..._

_Enfin, Syd se décida, sa dignité étant déjà partie il y a bien longtemps._

_"Je sais que tu caches un jeu de cartes dans ta commode, tu me le prêtes?_

_-Non._

_-S'il vous plait Kisame-sama... On joue tous les deux si vous voulez... Vous connaissez la bataille de Kumo?_

_/ C'est une bataille corse, mais comme ils n'ont pas de Corse, je l'ai appelée la bataille de Kumo.. lol/_

_-Oh oui! Cela fait très longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué..._

_-On fait une partie?_

_-D'accord, répondit Kisame en sortant le jeu de carte, mais avant quelques règles..._

_1) Je te détache mais tu es sage._

_-promis!_

_-2) Tu ne racontes ça à personne, Itachi me tuerait de détruire son programme de torture..._

_-D'accord, je n'ai pas pécialement envie qu'il renforce son programme..._

_-3)... C'est parti!"_

_Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures dans la joie, chacun se rendant compte que finalement, l'autre était de bonne companie. Enfin ils arrêtèrent,ayant mal aux mains._

_"J'ai mal, mais il faudra qu'on recommence..._

_-oui, Itachi ne joue jamais avec moi..._

_-Il est trop délicat._

_-Et surtout pas fair-play,mais il ne reviendra pas avant quelques heures... On fait un destin?_

_-Youpi!"_

_Kisame souleva un pan de couverture qui dévoila une grande quantité de jeux en tout genre cachés sous son lit..._

_Et ce fut ainsi pendant deux semaines, plus d'une fois ils faillirent être surpris par Itachi... _

_Un jour par exemple, ils étaient au beau milieu d'une partie de monopoly très joyeuse, Sydney riant à en pleurer, lorsqu'Itachi frappa à la porte (que Kisame aait pris soin de verouiller. Aussitôt ils cachèrent le jeu sous le lit et Kisame rattacha Syd à sa chaise avant d'ouvrir._

_Quand Itachi fit le tour des lieux, il vit un livre ouvert sur le lit et la prisonnière pleurant sur sa chaise._

_"Comment as-tu fait?_

_-Euh... il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas..."_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Itachi entra dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires , sa conversation avec Yasu en tête.#Bizarre ce type#

Prit d'un doute, il entra dans la chambre voisine et vit une scène qu'il n'aurait pensé voir: Sydney pleurant (beaucoup) plus que d'habitude et Kisame près d'elle essayant de la consoler. #Elle a enfin craqué... Yasu... tu me le paieras.#

"... mais Sydney reprends-toi! Tiens regarde un jeu de cartes! On fait une bataille de Kumo?

... non t'as raison c'est has-been depuis la semaine dernière... Un monopoly! Je te laisse le petit cheval, regarde les billets... Combien vas-tu réussir à prendre dans la caisse avant que je ne te vois cette fois-ci?

... Ah oui on y a joué hier désolé... Un destin! Jouons à destin pour changer de vie!Allez je te laisse tourner la roue en premier. la dernière fois c'était serré mais aujourd'hui je vais gagner et ...

...Je sens des ondes néfastes...

-La semaine dernière? Hier? La dernière fois? Cette fois-ci?... Kisameeeee!

Kisame eut un petit rire gêné face à un Itachi bouillonnant de rage...#Changer de conversation...Changer de conversation...Changer de conversation...#

-Mais viens m'aider! Ne reste pas planté là à ne rien faire! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle déprime?

-#Et c'est moi le fautif# sigh... Pousse-toi.

-Tu vas y arriver?

-J'ai connu ça autrefois, avec Sasuke."

Il se baissa également, passa un bras derrière les épaules de Syd, et l'autre sous ses genoux puis la souleva.

"Je ne peux pas tout faire...

-Quoi?

-Ouvre le lit

-lequel?  
-Il y en a combien dans la chambre?

-Ahh pardon."

Kisame s'éxécuta rapidement puis demanda s'il allait prendre la garde de cette nuit...

"Fais-toi oublier.

-D'accord!"

Puis il s'éclipsaalors qu'Itachi la posait sur le lit, tirait un fauteuil et s'y asseyait avant de s'y endormir...

Il se réveilla en sursaut pendant la nuit en entendant un BOUM. Il posa les yeux sur le lit... vide.

"Je n'ai pas verouillé les portes, elle est partie... Non j'ai bien fermé, alors où est-elle?#

Il fouillait la chambre quand tilt...#Kisame# Il se précipita dans celle de son coéquipier.

"Quessiya? Demanda ce dernier endormi.

-Où est-elle?

-Sur ma commode.

Itachi leva les yeux sur l'objet en question et vit...

-Tu te moques de moi il n'y a qu'une boite de mouchoirs!

-Sers-toi j'en ai d'autres..."

Au même moment, Syd sortait de la salle d'eau, se massant tout le côté gauche #Fichue baignoire je suis tombée dedans... enfin ça m'apprendra à laisser traîner mon savon...# Puis se recoucha.

Et Itachi revint dans la chambre quelques secondes après suivit de Kisame pour la trouver au milieu du lit, retapant son oreiller.

"Kis: Tu vois elle a pas disparu... Bonne nuit!

-Quoi? J'ai le droit d'aller dans la salle d'eau non?"

#Du calme Itachi, c'est fini, elle a craqué, tu vas en être débarassé...#

Itachi sortit prendre l'air, trop énervé pour se rendormir...

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dans la nuit noire une ombre se faufilait, fuyant le plus loin possible de cette grotte...

#Pardonnez-moi#

* * *

**Voilà à très bientôt tout le monde!**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**

**Ps pub 2  
****Entre hier et demain (trop beau)  
L'aventure des crétins (délirant)  
Les sources d'eau chaudes ( à ne pas rater mais pas pour les plus jeunes)  
trois fics de _Tafolpamadlaine_ que j'apprécie particulièrement...**


	7. Haine fraternelle, partieIII

**Coucou! Ca y est le chapitre est terminé, piouff... Un peu court mais le prochain d'être bon, bien délirant...**

**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**

chapitre 7 haine fraternelle partie III

_Dans la nuit noire une ombre se faufilait, fuyant le plus loin possible de cette grotte..._

_#Pardonnez-moi#_

#Par deux fois j'ai échoué, mais pas cette fois… Pardonnez-moi, pardonne-moi Riza… Je reviendrais, je te le promets… #

Ce que cette ombre ne savait pas, c'est qu'une autre ombre, plus silencieuse encore la suivait, passablement énervée. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent une clairière à vingt mètres de la grotte, la seconde ombre intercepta la première.

« Où pensais-tu aller ?

-Très loin ! Je ne deviendrais jamais comme vous !  
-Et tes deux amies ? Tu les abandonnes à une mort certaine…  
-Vous avez besoin d'elles, vous ne les tuerez pas, surtout Syd, vous y tenez trop.  
-Crois-tu ? Prendras-tu le risque d'avoir leur mort sur la conscience ?  
-J'ai beaucoup de morts sur ma conscience, deux de plus ou de moins…  
-Je ne te crois pas, tu tiens trop à te chère Riza, croyais-tu réellement que j'ignorais votre petite idylle ? Tu me sous-estimes Sasuke… Et n'essaye même pas, ton sharingan n'a aucun effet. Pense plutôt à ce que je pourrais leur faire subir, les femmes sont si vulnérables…  
-Vous bluffez… »

C'est alors qu'Itachi, qui prenait l'air afin de se calmer, ayant laissé Sydney et Kisame à leur sommeil, arriva dans la clairière et dû aussitôt bloquer puis mettre hors jeu son petit frère pour terminer en le maintenant par la gorge contre un arbre, sous le regard neutre de Yasu.

« Alors petit frère, toujours aussi faible ? Tu as fait quoi 20 mètres cette nuit, un nouveau record… Mais tu n'es pas assez fort, toujours pas, aurais-tu régressé ?

-Je vais te tuer !

-Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas, tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour me battre… Mais après tout j'aurais dû le savoir…Te souviens-tu Sasuke ? J'ai toujours été le meilleur, le plus aimé de la famille, notre chère famille que j'ai tendrement assassinée… Tous des faibles, comme toi à l'époque, comme toi maintenant… Faible.

-Tais-toi ! # Pourquoi a-t-il toujours raison ? C'est tellement…Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?#

-Bon je te le laisse Yasu, merci de m'avoir préparé le terrain… »

Puis il tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de la grotte. Après avoir traversé couloirs et escaliers, il entra dans sa chambre, prêt à se coucher mais trouva deux intrus dans son lit, profondément endormis ; soupirant il se glissa à côté d'eux, évitant de penser que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois et s'endormit à son tour, blotti contre les autres pour ne pas tomber.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain, trop tôt à son goût par une discussion passionnée.

« Mais non ! Pourquoi ne lui avoues-tu pas que tu l'aimes ? Elle t'aime aussi, mais ne t'attendra éternellement, Kyo lui a déjà déclaré sa femme mais elle hésite alors fonce Yuki !

Ouahh je ne savais pas que Yuki était si tourmenté psychologiquement… Thoru va-t-elle lui pardonner ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Ouahh un roman mélodramatique ! Tu me le prêtes ? C'est quoi le titre ?

-C'est un super livre ! Regarde il y a même des illustrations !

-Bof… Ouahh on ressent une telle synergie des sentiments entre les personnages ! Le pouvoir de l'amour face à la corruption et la l'orgueil, c'est tellement beau !

-Mouais… t'a pas tout compris…

-Vite tourne la page, je veux savoir qui est la vrai mère de Kagura !

-Mais j'ai pas fini de regarder les images !

-On s'en moque de tes images ! Je veux la suite de l'histoire !

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ! Je veux dormir !

-Ah Itachi t'es enfin debout ! C'est pas ma faute, je lisais tranquillement ton bouquin de chevet qui est revenu de chez Sasori quand elle a commencé à m'embêter… T.T

-C'est quoi le titre au fait ?

-Bah c'est Icha Icha Paradise… Tu connaissais pas ?

-Ce torchon ! Mais c'est génial ! L'auteur est un génie ! Il y a tellement de sentiments purs, de philosophie, les personnages sont si tourmentés et en même temps on sent que l'amour finira par vaincre !

-Syd, c'est un roman érotique…

-Oui mais c'est intéressant si tu sautes certains passages c'est un magnifique recueil plein de sentiments, d'émotions… Et… attends vous lisez ça ?

-C'est le livre de chevet de l'organisation…

-Vous perdez en crédibilité…

-On est tous fan… N'est-ce pas Itachi ? Il est où le poster ?

-Zetsu me l'a pris, il veut pas me le rendre…

-Ils sont… fans (choquée) # fans d'un roman érotique… J'étais dans le même lit que ces deux… fans… relancer mon cœur, repart repart…# Ahhhh ! Je je je vais prendre ma douche, non… euh restez là »

Elle fit un bond pour quitter le lit mais s'était emmêlé les jambes dans les bras, atterit sur Kisame avant de basculer du lit, l'entraînant, Kisame qui tenta de se retenir à Itachi mais glissa, toujours accroché à Itachi de telle sorte qu'ils finirent tous les trois par terre les uns sur les autres, Syd en dessous, écrasée.

« Aïe »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Itachi avait laissé Sasuke dans la clairière… Yasu s'approcha et lui dit d'une voix neutre où perçait un brin de sympathie.

« Rejoins-nous et je te donnerai les moyens de le tuer…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aideriez ?

-parce qu'Itachi n'est pas mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.  
Mais aussi parce que tu me rappelles quelqu'un…

-Qui ?

-Peu de mes relations proches sont encore envie… »

Puis Yasu attrapa Sasuke qui vacillait, le mit sur son dos et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre…

« Il ne t'a pas raté…

-J'ai l'habitude….

- Tu ressembles à ma Syd, tout aussi sarcastique…

-C'est un compliment ?

-il se pourrait… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

BOUMMM !

« Ca c'est de l'art !S'exclama Deidara, fière de son explosion.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Riza, Ca fait beaucoup de bruit…

-Ne l'écoute pas, lui dit Sasori, elle est sénile…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Etranglement no jutsu !

-Argh lâche-moi !

-Non !

-Euh… sempaï, arrêtez s'il vous plait, vous allez vous faire mal…

-Riza aide-moi ! cria Deidara, les bras enroulés autour du cou de Sasori pendant qu'une marionnette s'entourait autour de ses jambes.

-Mais… euh…

-T'as pas rendez-vous avec Sasuke ? Demanda Sasori.

-Mais comment ?

-Nous ne sommes pas aveugles, séniles n'est-ce pas Sasori ? Mais pas aveugles ! File !

-merci ! »

Elle quitta les appartements en trombe, direction la salle d'entraînement, alors que le soleil se couchait, où l'attendait un Sasuke à l'air grave…

* * *

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	8. Comme le temps a passé

_**Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi, pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? T.T

* * *

**_

**Bonsoir ! Enfin le chapitre est clos ! Youpi, sortez le jus d'orange ! Ahh j'ai compliqué mon histoire, je n'avais pas vraiment de finalité mais maintenant… C'est presque aussi sophistiqué que SDTJ, à supposer que SDTJ soit sophistiqué XD  
****Bref un chapitre plutôt pas trop mauvais, qu'en penses-tu Aya ?**

**Et qu'en pensez-vous mes chers lecteurs. ?**

**RAR :**

**_Fan2tout_ : désolée pour le retard, merci pour ta review !**

**_Shihodo_ : Pas de yaoi ici, par contre dans Symbiose si je ne m'abuse (Naruto's wonderous world ou NWW), comment dire… Les membres de l'Akatsuki se consolent entre eux… Pas de détails… Et dans Les rêves, dans un futur chapitre pour le moins…délirant, Sasuke va disons… découvrir de nouvelles expériences.**

**_Madlaine_ : Kisou-chan ! Pourquoi mon temple est rose ? Et Gaara pourquoi celui de Madlaine est couvert de sable ?.  
Gaa : Comment dire… un petit accident avec Itachi, il a raté un katon et pour dissimuler les dégâts on a mis du sable…  
Axel £enlève le sable du temple et s'évanouit£  
****Ita : cafteur…  
****Gaa : Toi-même.  
****Et oui l'Akatsuki perd en crédibilité mais ils sont humains…  
****Kis : Pas moi…  
Zet : Nous non plus.  
****Bon ils sont tous presque humains… Pleins de bisous dear !**

**_Popine_ : Perdu, c'est pas Gaara, un gage : tout relire de A à Z plus une suite sur rêve et réalité !  
_Aya-chan_ : Et oui ils perdent en crédibilité mais ils ne pouvaient pas être machiavéliquement parfaits… kisses !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_Avant de mettre le chapitre, j'ai consulté les stats de HF et j'ai vu plus de 1000 lectures yahou ! Alors pourquoi 21 review ? Deux hypothèses :_**

**-Soit Madlaine a appris tous les chapitres par cœur (jtd ma chère)**

**-Soit il existe des lecteurs invisibles.**

**Je m'adresse à eux, je veux, que dis-je j'exige UNE review pour pouvoir vous REMERCIER de me lire !

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 8 Comme le temps a passé…_**

Une pièce sombre dans un immeuble officiel…  
Trois ninjas étaient accroupis devant le dernier rayon d'une bibliothèque, s'affairant dans un noir quasi-total, soudain l'un d'eux extirpa un rouleau et le présenta aux deux autres qui hochèrent la tête, celui qui semblait être le chef le prit et le rangea dans l'une de ses poches. Puis il murmura à l'attention des deux autres :  
« Bien nous avons ce que nous cherchions, jusqu'ici pas de problèmes à signaler, maintenant il faut sortir d'ici sans faire le moindre bruit, est-ce clair ? Je parle surtout pour toi Syd.  
-Très clair Sa-chan, répondit-elle en posant une main contre la bibliothèque, tu sais bien que je suis la discrétion même et … »

BLOUM broum blaoum badaboum…scrouik.

Une main émergeait d'un monticule de rouleaux de techniques plus interdites les une que les autres. Un peu partout dans le bâtiment, des lumières s'allumaient, des ordres aboyés retentissaient çà et là et des ninjas sortaient de partout comme apparus par magie, se dirigeant tous vers la bibliothèque…

« Oups… Héhé  
-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, maugréa Sasuke, on y va ! »  
Les trois ninjas sortirent par une fenêtre et se heurtèrent à des ninjas du vent qui virent leur vie finir plus vite que prévu. Une course-poursuite s'engagea entre d'autres ninjas du vent et nos trois voleurs, ou plutôt les clones de ces voleurs, qui s'éloignèrent du village tandis que Sasuke, Riza et Syd regagnaient tranquillement leur hôtel sous la forme d'un vieillard un peu ivre et de ses deux « amies ».

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Gaara avait enfin réussi à rattraper les trois voleurs, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une grande falaise, piégés et essoufflés…Il s'arrêta également à une distance respectable et les observa : tout de noir vêtus des pieds à la tête, le visage masqué, impossible de connaître leur identité, ils s'étaient tout trois placés en position de combat, comme s'ils avaient une chance de vaincre… Le sable se mit à frémir autour de Gaara tandis que Kankuro qui l'avait rejoint lançaient ses marionnettes afin de faire diversion, ce qui marcha puisque les ninjas ne prirent gare au sable qui leur encerclaient furtivement les jambes. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'un d'eux voulu faire un pas qu'ils s'aperçurent de leur négligence...  
#Trop tard# pensa Gaara tout en lançant un sarcophage du désert…  
Les trois ninjas se retrouvèrent complètement entourés de sable, immobilisés. Le rouleau tomba de la poche de l'un d'eux tandis qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le Kasekage, qui vous a envoyé et pourquoi vouliez-vous ce rouleau ? »  
Devant le silence des captifs, il ferma un point, broyant l'un d'eux, mais ce n'est pas le bruit habituel des os qui se brisent qu'il entendit mais un « spouf » caractéristique… Il devina le sourire des deux autres sans les voir et les vit également disparaître dans un « spouf » alors que le rouleau se transformait en un petit bâton…

#Des clones#  
« Ils nous ont bien eu… Commenta Kankuro.  
-Je sais, ratisse tout le village, examine chaque grain de sable s'il le faut mais trouve-les…  
-Ils doivent être loin maintenant, ils ne sont certainement pas assez fous pour t'attendre devant ton bureau…  
-Alors envoie des patrouilles…  
-Très bien… Qui recherchons-nous ?  
-Trois voleurs, ninjas très certainement, au minimum 16 ans vu leur taille, un homme et deux femmes, lui plus grand qu'elles…  
-Et à quoi ressemblent-ils ?  
-Aucune idée, c'est ce qui me fait peur…  
-Bon je ne suis pas couché, j'y vais, à plus tard. »

Kankuro partit laissant Gaara plongé dans ses pensées qui regardait la Lune. Le Kasekage resta un moment au pied de cette falaise, cherchant un peu d'aide dans cette masse rocheuse imposante mais n'en trouva aucune. Il reprit le chemin de Suna et monta directement dans sa chambre. Sans un bruit, il se glissa dans les draps, passa un bras au dessus de la forme endormie et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure noire, savourant un instant la douce odeur de lavande avant que la jeune femme ne se retourne et se reblotisse contre lui.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Hinata se leva de bonne humeur ce matin-là, le soleil brillait au dessus d'elle, une douce odeur de petit déjeuner montait des cuisines, promettant beaucoup de bonnes choses… A côté d'elle, son cher et tendre lisait tout en attendant patiemment son réveil. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille : « Joyeux anniversaire Hina-chan… »  
#Merveilleuse journée en perspective# pensa Hinata tout en quémandant un baiser à son voisin qui s'en serait voulu de refuser…  
19 années déjà qu'elle était sur cette terre, le temps a passé, laissant derrière lui la timide Hinata pour une autre plus assurée, surtout depuis que l'homme de sa vie lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

« Aujourd'hui tu ne fais rien, promis ? Pas de travail, de corvées, rien. Neji arrivera en fin de matinée ainsi que tous les autres, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais l'Hokage ne leur a donné aucune mission, ils peuvent tous venir…  
-Tu me feras penser à remercier Tsunade-sama ?  
-Si tu veux… Dis-moi Hina-chan, que veux-tu faire pour l'heure ? Je suis tout à toi, j'ai pris un jour de congé…  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû, ton travail est très important.  
-tss, moins que mon améthyste adorée, alors ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchit, d'habitude mon père s'occupe de tout alors je suis un peu perdue…  
- Bon alors je te propose de sortir ce matin, après je t'invite dans un bon restaurant avec tout le monde, ok ?  
-Avec joie ! »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa goûter à ses lèvres où s'était dessiné un large sourire, ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que n'arrive le petit-déjeuner, livré en express par Shukaku's livraison à domicile, made in Suna.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Sa-chan… Debout. Murmura doucement Riza, accroupis près du futon de Sasuke.  
-Non. Grommela t-il, renfonçant sa tête sous les couvertures.  
-S'il te plait, pour moi…  
-Pas envie Ri-chan.  
-Sa-chan…Essaya t-elle encore une fois.  
-Hum… Seule une mèche noire s'échappait des couettes à présent.  
-Riza bouge de là !  
-Syd non ! »

Splasch

Un seau d'eau atterrit directement sur Sasuke, le réveillant brusquement. Il se redressa, sharingan en mode on pour croiser le regard furieux de Syd.

« La prochaine fois c'est un Suiton ! Nous sommes en retard alors dépêche-toi gros paresseux ! »  
Sasuke voulu répliquer mais abandonna l'idée, en temps normal il se serait adonné à ce petit duel verbal, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal…  
« Allez les magasins ouvrent dans huit minutes et douze secondes, vite ! »  
Ouverture des soldes à Suna, soit un jour crucial dans la vie de Sydney et un jour de deuil pour les cartes de crédit de l'Akatsuki…Sasuke se leva rapidement car Syd menaçait de s'en charger elle-même et fila dans la salle de bain, il prit rapidement sa douche et s'habilla. Quatre minutes vingt quatre secondes après ils déambulaient dans les rues commerçantes de Suna sous les traits d'adolescents on ne peut plus commun. Ils furent néanmoins arrêter par un groupe de ninjas dont Kankuro qui leurs demandèrent leur laissez-passer.

« Que venez-vous faire à Suna ?  
-Quelle question ! Répondit Aï alias Syd, les soldes bien sûr, d'ailleurs elles ouvrent dans une minute cinquante deux secondes…Alors nous sommes en règle ?  
-Oui, vous l'êtes, bons achats et bonne chance… Megumi, dit Kankuro après avoir lu le nom sur ses papiers, moi aussi j'ai une sœur, c'est l'enfer à chaque solde…  
- Merci », répondit Megumi alias Sasuke. Kankuro les laissa passer et les soldes commencèrent, Syd nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de la foule, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux meilleurs articles tandis que Riza flânait dans les rayons et que Sasuke la protégeait…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le soleil fut rapidement haut dans le ciel, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et les estomacs demandèrent bientôt un repas. Sasuke, Riza et Sydney dénichèrent un petit restaurant servant des spécialités locales, à savoir des plats très épicés, ils s'assirent à une table un peu à l'écart pour être tranquille puis passèrent commande. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, le temps que Sydney fasse la liste de ses achats de la matinée, réfléchissant également aux différentes possibilités de rangement que lui offrait sa chambre tandis que Riza se plongeait dans un livre sur les plantes du désert et que Sasuke se remettait du rythme effréné que lui avaient imposé les filles.

Les langues se délièrent avec l'arrivée des entrées, les trois ninjas parlant tout de même de façon discrète pour éviter les oreilles qui pourraient traîner…

« Alors Sa-chan, tu as déjà repéré la bijouterie ? Demanda Syd avec un air conspirateur tout en plongeant ses baguettes dans son bol.  
-Non pourquoi ?  
-Et bien, cela va faire trois ans que vous avez tous les deux une relation sérieuse et vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous ne songez pas à vous marier ? Vous vouliez me faire la surprise c'est cela ?  
-Non Syd-chan pas du tout, nous n'en avons jamais parlé, enfin, entre les missions et nos recherches on n'a pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose qu'au moment présent. Répondit Riza entre deux bouchées.  
-Quelle bonne entrée en matière Sydney…  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Des relations entre les gens, je sais que tu serais heureuse pour nous si nous nous marrions avec Ri-chan, mais tu espères également que cela me fera oublier ma haine pour Itachi au moins un petit moment, de telle sorte que tu puisses poursuivre votre idylle…  
-Quoi ? Syd ? Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?  
-La question c'est comment lui est au courant ?  
-Je t'ai vue sortir de sa chambre…  
-Il n'y a pas de sortie direct dans ma chambre et Kisame a une nouvelle copine alors je préfère ne pas le déranger…  
-Oui oui, ajoute à cela une petite dispute entre nos aînés à ton sujet et voilà…  
-Qui d'autre sait ?  
-Riza-chan maintenant, et Yasu.  
-Dites-le aux autres et je vous tue sans hésitation… Et donc tu évites de tuer ton frère tout de suite ? »

Sasuke allait répondre lorsque entra un groupe pour le moins bruyant, il prit la table la plus proche du trio pour le plus grand malheur de Sasuke qui espérait un peu de répit, ayant reconnu les différents membres de ce groupe. Les deux filles l'interrogèrent du regard et il se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Hinata-chan ! Hurla un des occupants de la table bruyante, un blond surexcité vêtu de orange, alors que deux personnes entraient main dans la main.  
-Naruto-kun. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise que lui présentait Gaara.  
-Joyeux anniversaire Hinata-sama.  
-Merci Neji nii-san »

Ils étaient tous là : Sakura au bras de Lee qui semblait toujours au bord de l'extase dès que Sakura était à moins d'1 mètre de lui ; Tenten qui s'était vue rejetée de façon claire et nette par Neji s'était consoler avec Shino, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Kankuro et of course Naruto, en fait le seul qui manquait à cette joyeuse tablée était Sasuke. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient joyeusement, fêtant comme il se devait les 19 ans d'Hinata, Sasuke les observaient, Syd et Riza faisant la conversation pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect. Un moment le regard de Syd se posa sur Naruto et Sakura, elle se tourna vers Sasuke et lui murmura :

«Je les connais, le blond et la fille aux cheveux roses, je les ai rencontré à Kumo avec Hatake Kakashi…  
-Ils étaient mes coéquipiers, et Kakashi, mon sensei…  
-Ahh d'accord. »

A la table de Naruto, la fête battait son plein, on parlait de missions, de fous rires, de fêtes…Naruto taquinait son couple préféré, à savoir Gaara et Hinata, ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans.

« Allez faites-nous un topo ! Réclama Kankuro, nous ne sommes pas à Konoha nous !  
-En fait, commença Sakura, on a… on a… On a une piste pour Sasuke Kyahhhhhhhhhhh ! »  
« Keuf Keuf » Le dit Sasuke s'étrangla avec son thé.  
« Et sinon pas grand-chose, nous sommes tous chuunin à part Neji et Lee qui sont jounin ainsi que Kiba qui est professeur à l'académie, quant à Naruto et moi nous cherchons toujours des informations sur Sasuke-kun.  
-Ah merci Sakura.  
-De rien, et moi ma petite Hinata, à quand ton mariage ? Gaara n'a pas encore fait sa demande ? Le rustre…  
-Je suis là…  
-Je sais...  
-Mais non mais pas du tout Sakura-chan, je… on…  
-Moui… Je vois. »

Elles continuèrent à papoter de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'entrée d'Ino dans la conversation, discussion qui dériva sur les vêtements qu'Ino avait récemment achetés, dont la robe de ses rêves…

« Mais si je t'assure ! Rose avec de la dentelle rouge… »

Syd ne put réprimer un « ieurk » en entendant la description de la robe de si… mauvais goût, s'attirant les regards des convives.  
« Je n'aime vraiment pas la cannelle » Dit-elle un petit gâteau à la main.  
« Oh » Les discussions reprirent de plus belle tandis que le trio poussait un soupir de soulagement et que Sasuke décernait à Syd l'un de ses plus beaux regards noirs.

Vint le dessert…

« Ah Ino-chan, dit Hinata tout en resserrant autour d'elle les bras de Gaara malgré la chaleur du midi, il paraît que tu t'es mise à la poterie…  
-Oui, j'ai découvert cette nouvelle forme d'art il y a peu et j'en suis très contente et fière.  
-Peuh… Répliqua Kankuro, les marionnettes c'est de l'art, tu fais juste joujou avec de l'argile.  
-Quoi répète un peu espèce de guignol !  
-Tais-toi la vieille toute ridée (Ino est très sensible sur ce point-là) tu deviens sénile…  
-Quoi ? Etranglement no jutsu ! »

Ino commença à étrangler Kankuro alors que Riza recrachait son verre sur la place, heureusement vide en face d'elle.  
Peu après, alors que les convives avaient réussi à séparer Ino de Kankuro, les discussions se firent plus grave, le sujet de l'Akatsuki étant abordé.

« Oui… et… »

« Nos services ont appris qu'il y avait à présent un neuvième membre pour remplacer Orochimaru et … » Tenten s'interrompit et regarda d'un air étonné, comme ses amis, la table où Sasuke, Sydney et Riza n'avaient pu retenir leur fou rire, ils en pleuraient tout en lâchant des mots comme « Pitoyable », « ridicule », « ont loupé le train », bref des mots sans le moindre sens. Ils payèrent puis sortirent du restaurant les larmes aux yeux.

Ils passèrent dans leur auberge pour y déposer les courses du matin et se calmer. Ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, le rire reparti.

« AHAHA, Sa-chan, c'est quoi tes amis ? Ils…AHAHA

-AHAH ce sont..AHA.De braves gens… Non AHAH ils sont stupides…AHAH

-Tes amies, elles… HAHAHAH elles n'ont aucun goût AHAH

-Et dire qu'elles me couraient après…

-Quoi ?S'exclama Riza, restez-là, j'y retourne avec du poison ! J'en ai pour deux minutes.

-Du calme Ri-chan, elles ne m'ont jamais intéressées.

-Et Riza j'ai cru voir tes sensei, le blabla sur l'art !

-J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, les disputes sur l'art c'est contagieux ! Je vais être contaminée ! nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Ils repartirent alors que la journée était déjà bien avancée, et Sasuke pleins de paquets sur les bras, lorsque Sydney pénétra dans une nouvelle boutique, elle y trouva pleins de nouveaux articles qui se sentaient seuls et ne demandaient qu'à rejoindre la penderie de Syd, Syd qui ne put qu'entendre leurs appels et y répondre… Bref elle dévalisait cette nouvelle boutique lorsqu'elle tomba sur un article intéressant : jeune, plutôt canon, un regard à tomber raide, une chevelure flamboyante et… pas d'étiquette.#Zut pas à vendre# Syd remarqua alors le bandeau frontal qu'il portait #Oh un ninja, est-ce qu'il est bon ? Je vais le savoir tout de suite…# Faisant mine de jeter u coup d'œil général à la boutique, Syd croisa le regard de Gaara, sa pupille en mode on, elle copia instantanément ses techniques mais put aussi voir son regard étonné et suspicieux. #Gloups# Elle disparut de son champ de vision, paya ses articles et sortit à toute vitesse de la boutique. Riza et Sasuke qui prenaient un thé en l'attendant la virent débouler, payer leur thé et leur dire de se dépêcher de la suivre.

« J'ai fait une boulette on change de rue »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre elle fila et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que la suivre… Ils la retrouvèrent dans une ruelle déserte en train de reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'as-tu fait Syd ? Demanda Riza quelque peu inquiète.

-J'ai copier les techniques d'un ninja et je crois que ça ne lui a pas plu…

-Idiote ! La réprimanda Sasuke, tu es vraiment… maladroite, tu nous fourres toujours dans des situations pas possible.

-Je suis désolée…. Mais avant de râler tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai appris ?

-Non.Si…

-Ahah ! Tiens regarde…! »

Syd concentra son chakra et fit une multitude de signes tout en déployant ce dernier, condensant le sable du désert avec une grande dextérité…

Fuuuuhhhhhhh

_**Il** _la vit se former, grande, immense même, imposante, imparable, la fin était proche, très proche, tout ce sable allait l'engloutir à jamais, il se prépara à ce que tout s'arrête et encaissa l'attaque…

« Avalanche du désert ! » Sasuke et Riza la regardèrent se perdre dans la ruelle, venant de voir une chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginer voir... Syd sautait de joie à côté: « Mon jutsu ne m'a pas explosé à la figure… Mon jutsu ne m'a pas explosé à la figure…Mon jutsu ne m'a pas explosé à la figure…Mon jutsu ne m'a pas explosé à la figure… »

Et le pauvre cafard était mort, englouti par la vaguelette de trente centimètres de haut qui s'était formée pour l'achever puis avait disparue dans l'immensité de la ruelle…

« -Et tu es contente de toi ? Dit « calmement » Sasuke…

-Oui ! Allez on y retourne ! Ne t'inquiète pas Sa-chan, je te l'apprendrai, enfin peut-être… »

Et elle repartit dans les rues commerçantes, suivie par Riza qui souriait de la tête lassée qu'arborait Sasuke.

Enfin, le soleil se coucha pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke, Sydney profitait des derniers rayons du soleil pour terminer ses courses mais alors qu'elle tournait à un coin de rue, elle se retrouva avec ses équipiers face à « Naruto et sa bande » soit Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji Shikamaru Neji… et Gaara. Ni une ni deux elle fit demi-tour mais fut interpellée.

« Eh toi là ?

-Moi ? Demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire charmeur…

-Oui, toi, répondit Gaara, j'aimerais que tu me suives jusqu'au poste de police, j'ai des questions à te poser…

-Mes cartes de crédit sont légales ! Je vais me faire tuer une fois rentrée chez moi mais il y a largement de quoi payer tous mes achats dessus…

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais de ton œil… Technique héréditaire non ?

-Quoi ?

#Syd fait très bien la niaise quand elle veut, à se demander si elle fait vraiment semblant…# Pensa Sasuke, #mais cela ne nous sauvera pas cette fois, il va falloir, nous montrer…#

-Inutile de nier, je connais l'œil bleu, l'_Amorian_ n'est-ce pas son nom ? »

A ce mot, Sakura et Naruto ouvrirent de grand yeux ronds.

« L'œil bleu ? Sakura-chan ce n'est pas… ?

-Je pense que si mais c'est impossible… »

Sasuke soupira, jeta un regard de mise en alerte à ses deux coéquipière, parcourue le groupe qui avait autrefois été ses amis, s'arrêtant un très bref instant sur Neji qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Un souvenir en tête...  
_« Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi, j'ai une chose que tu veux et bien plus, alors es-tu avec moi ?  
__-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.  
__-Je te recontacterai…  
__-Porte-toi bien Sasuke.  
__-Survis Neji. »_

Et Sasuke retira son henge, imité par Syd et Riza.

Puis fut le silence…

« SASUKE ! Hurla Naruto.  
-Sasuke-kun ! Cria Sakura  
-pfff Franchement vous deux, vous êtes toujours aussilourds… »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

**Une petite review ?**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	9. suicide no jutsu

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard, j'espère que la qualité de ce chapitre sera assez bonne pour compenser l'attente.**

**Je commencerai par préciser que bien que ce soit une fic T il y a un lemon, c'est précisé dans le texte, vous pourrez le sauter facilement et vous ne manquerez rien concernant l'histoire. **

**Comme je suis nulle pour ce genre de passage, c'est Madlaine qui me l'a écrit, je l'ai juste un peu modifié, d'ailleurs Madlaine, j'espère ne pas trop l'avoir abîmé… Pleins de merci !**

**Rar… Euh non dsl pas ce soir je suis morte. Mais merci à tous les revieweurs et même aux lecteurs invisibles…**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 Suicide no jutsu.**

_« SASUKE ! Hurla Naruto._

_-Sasuke-kun ! Cria Sakura _

_-pfff Franchement vous deux, vous êtes lourds… »_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Blanc, tout est si…blanc.

Naruto ouvrait les yeux sur le plafond de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était engourdi, même paralysé, aucun de ses muscles n'acceptait de répondre aux ordres qu'envoyait son cerveau…

# Sasuke, tu es devenu fort, très…#

Tout était à la fois confus et clair dans son esprit : Sasuke avait vraisemblablement rejoint définitivement les ténèbres, qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru avait donc bien pu lui faire subir comme entraînement ?

_« Tu n'es qu'un faible Naruto, tu aurais dû t'entraîner au lieu de passer du temps avec ce pervers… »_

#Tu as peut-être raison, je ne suis qu'un faible… Mais je ferais quand même tout pour devenir Hokage ! Allez Naruto debout !#

Rassemblant ses forces il se redressa… pour mieux s'affaler.

« Calme-toi Naruto, cela fait deux jours que tu dors » Dit une voix à gauche du ninja déluré. Naruto tourna difficilement la tête et identifia Gaara qui le regardait.

« Toi aussi tu es dans un sale état, je ne me rappelle de rien si ce n'est que j'ai reçu la plus belle raclée de ma vie, ouch »

« Ma mémoire me fait aussi défaut, je ne me rappelle pas de tout ; néanmoins certains détails refusent de quitter mon esprit… »

_Une scène digne d'un western se tenait dans une petite rue de Suna : d'un côté trois membres de l'Akatsuki parmi lesquels un ténébreux, une ninja un peu dans la lune et la troisième pestant contre l'horrible vernis à ongles violet qu'elle se devait de porter. En face d'eux, un blond surexcité, une fille aux cheveux roses au bord de la syncope, un kage qui restait calme en apparence ainsi que d'autres ninjas, plus ou moins choqués. La tension était presque palpable, les yeux revolvers se croisaient et un buisson sec passa entre les deux camps._

_« Sasuke-kun que fait-on ? Demanda Riza qui devinait l'hésitation qui habitait son (petit) ami et sortait en même temps quelques kunaïs empoisonnés._

_-Cela va en grande partie dépendre d'eux Riza-chan. »_

_Les visages d'Ino et Sakura se décomposèrent, elles furent toutes chamboulées en entendant Sasuke parler de façon aussi… complice avec une fille._

_« Riza… commença Sakura_

_-Chan. Termina Ino complètement choquée et dégoûtée._

_-Mais Sasuke-kun…Tu … tu._

_-pff tu es toujours aussi incapable de tenir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un Sakura, tu n'as pas changé, pourtant, cela fait quelques années que nous ne nous étions vus, tu aurais pu penser à grandir…_

_-Grrr arrête de parler de Sakura-chan comme ça ! Pour qui tu te prends !_

_-Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé Naruto. »_

Gaara acheva son récit par un soupir. « Pour le reste je n'ai que des bribes et un sentiment de douleur, ils ne nous ont pas épargnés… »

« Je vais retrouver Sasuke et me battre sans me ménager ! »

« Parce que là tu t'es ménagé ? Ce n'est pas le sentiment qui s'impose à ma mémoire… »

« C'est vrai… »

« Pourtant, il me semble qu'à ton inverse, Sakura n'a pas bougé, elle et Ino étaient complètement… »

« Stupéfiées je sais, enfin je crois savoir, ça leur a fait un choc c'est sûr… »

_« Pff Sakura t'es vraiment lourde, tu n'as pas compris avec les années qu'il te fallait passer à autre chose ? »_

Différents souvenirs revenaient peu à peu aux jeunes hommes, la plupart lorsqu'ils essayaient de bouger un muscle.

« Aïe » Maugréa Naruto. « Je n'ai pas eu aussi mal depuis le jour où j'ai dit à la vieille qu'elle avait peut-être inventé un grand nombre de jutsus pour paraître jeune, elle n'en devenait pas moins sénile… »

« Tsunade-dono semble pour le moins… susceptible à l'évocation de ce sujet. Hinata m'a raconté quelques anecdotes à ce propos… »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, et tu peux faire confiance à Hinata, avec son œil elle voit tout et… Neji ! » S'écria Naruto en se redressant, s'arrachant un autre gémissement de douleur, lorsqu'il fut de nouveau calme, Gaara répondit d'une voix neutre :

« Ils l'ont enlevé »

#D'une façon pour le moins étrange#

_Sakura venait de s'effondrer auprès d'Ino, assommée par la ninja dénommée Riza avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui._

_« Ton démon te dévorera si je t'endors alors deux solutions : soit tu bats en retrait et je t'épargne, soit… »_

_Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Gaara sentit une piqûre au niveau de son cou, il ne l'avait même pas senti venir… Un poison paralysant._

_« … Je te paralyse » Finit-elle en le regardant glisser au sol. « Alors qui reste t-il ? »_

_Personne à vrai dire, Naruto était aux prises avec Sasuke qui en termina rapidement avec lui, sharingan à l'appui, quand avait-il acquis une telle force ? Si, il restait quelqu'un, Hyuuga Neji qui se battait avec l'Haibarai, œil blanc contre œil bleu. Gaara sentait le poison faire effet, embrumant son esprit, mais néanmoins il vit que Neji avait un problème : aucun de ses coups ne touchait son adversaire, pire encore ses mouvements semblaient… lents. Ils étaient tous esquivés, et sa défense impénétrable eut une faille car un jutsu de sommeil eut raison de lui. Il s'effondra et le trio de l'Akatsuki l'emporta. Il avait perdu facilement, trop facilement…_

« Nani ! Pourquoi ! »

« Je ne sais pas… » Murmura Gaara tandis qu'un médic-nin entrait dans leur chambre d'hôpital, des potions de soins sur un plateau qu'il tenait…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Neji s'effondra et le trio de l'Akatsuki l'emporta._

Trois heures plus tard…

Le trio courait, Sasuke portant la forme inerte nommée Neji, ils regagnaient le QG de l'Akatsuki où attendaient patiemment leurs sensei…

« Vous êtes sûres qu'il faut que je le porte ? Il pèse son poids tout de même… » Pesta Sasuke tandis qu'ils sautaient de branches en branches.

« Absolument sûr » répondit Neji sensé être inconscient… « Si je cours à vos côtés, il y aura des traces supplémentaires et les anbus sauront que je ne suis pas si prisonnier que ça… »

« Nous ne laissons aucune trace alors tu peux bien te mouvoir tout seul… »

« Cela suffit ! » Dit Riza d'un ton ferme, sentant une querelle monter entre les deux ninjas maintenant déserteurs… « Nous devons nous rendre au plus vite au QG, Neji risque sa vie, nous devons impérativement retirer le sceau de son front. »

« En parlant de front » Demanda Neji. « Il est normalement impossible de l'enlever, vous êtes sûrs de votre coup ? »

« Riza en est persuadée » Répondit Syd. « Et elle ne nous a jamais fait défaut, elle est de nature prudente alors fais lui confiance, comme nous le faisons… »

« Oh… Très bien…Merci »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Neji-san, je ne laisserai aucun membre de mon équipe se faire tuer, comme l'a dit Syd, je suis de nature prudente »

« Et spéciale » renchérit Syd avec un sourire…

# Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison ma chère# Pensa Riza avant de fredonner mentalement une comptine de chez elle…

# Douze esprits se partageaient le monde… la la la la la… Soignants leurs domaines, éloignants les maux…#

Ils arrivèrent dans l'antre de l'Akatsuki, Neji descendit enfin du dos de Sasuke pour le plus grand bonheur de ce-dernier. Ils passèrent tout d'abord discrètement à l'infirmerie où Riza enleva le sceau menaçant Neji grâce à un nombre impressionnant de jutsus puis ils entrèrent d'un même pas dans le salon où leurs aînés se détendaient joyeusement. Le silence se fit brusquement… Kisame ouvrit une bouche ronde tel un poisson hors de l'eau / **c'est normal vous allez me dire/** imité par Zetsu qui semblait vouloir gober des mouches **/ normal aussi pour une plante carnivore je sais/** Yasu et Itachi se contentèrent d'une expression indifférente tandis que Deidara et Sasori se battaient silencieusement pour décider qui de Zetsu ou Kisame avait l'expression la plus artistique.

Yasu brisa enfin le silence. « Que fait-il ici ? »

Syd, à l'apogée de sa maladresse, lui répondit que cela ne le regardait pas d'un ton pour le moins… d'un ton qu'il ne fallait pas employé avec Yasu si l'on ne voulait pas se retrouver dos à un mur, une main écrasant notre trachée.

« Syd-chan… ttt ne me parle pas sur ce ton. »

« Arrête Yasu. »

« Itachi tu fais ce que tu veux d'elle mais tu me laisses la punir comme il se doit. »

« D'accord, mais pour l'instant il y a plus important… Hyuuga, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Itachi en posant son regard insondable sur le ninja aux yeux blancs tandis que Yasu soupirait avant de relâcher sa sœur suffocante…

« Il est avec nous » Répondit Sasuke d'une voix ferme. « Un déserteur… comme nous. »

« Quels vents t'ont poussé jusqu'à nous ? **» / tout le monde a reconnu Z1/**

« Les vents de la vengeance »

« Noble cause, noble cause… » Murmura pensivement Yasu. « Mais quelles preuves de ta bonne fois avons-nous ? On n'entre pas dans l'Akatsuki comme dans un moulin… » **/ Question très pertinente, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver une raison plausible/**

« Uchiwa pourra attester de ma bonne fois, ainsi que les autres »

« Nous l'avons surveillé un long moment » Assura Riza. « Puis il a prouvé sa loyauté à plusieurs reprises »

« Comment ? » Questionna Deidara. « Nous n'avons reçu aucune preuve de sa «loyauté» comme tu dis. »

« Le meurtre de Hyuuga Kotoko (père de Hiashi), le rapt des rouleaux interdits de Konoha, ainsi que les morts de maître Kohal et le vieil Homura, les hauts conseillers de Konoha. »

« Autant de missions que nous vous avions confiées… »

« Et qui ont été brillamment réussies » Répliqua Sasuke à son frère.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki se turent un instant, observant Neji d'un regard affuté ; Neji qui commençait à penser qu'il était aux portes de la mort… Lorsque cette pensée lui parvint, il la chassa, non, il survivrait, il l'avait promis…

_« Tu dois vivre Neji, car tu es l'enfant le plus doué et le plus aimé de notre famille »_ Avait dit son père peu avant sa mort… Mort qui même si volontaire, restait un meurtre, le village et sa famille l'avait sacrifié, en tant que shinobi Neji pouvait le comprendre ; mais il ne l'avait jamais pardonné… Ajouter à cela une rancœur contre la soke qu'il méprisait et qui le méprisait…

_« Incline-toi, ne les regarde jamais dans les yeux, ne parle jamais sans y avoir été invité, la soke a tout pouvoir, ne l'oublie jamais, un geste de travers et ils te tuent… » Lui avait-on dit autrefois. Cette peur d'être à tout moment exécuté, l'effacement le plus total devant un membre de la famille principale, l'humiliation constante. Neji vivait dans un monde de ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lueur s'allume…_

_« Neji nii-san, vous allez bien ? »_

_#Hinata-sama# _

_De petites attentions de temps à autre, un sourire timide et un profond respect pour lui, comme s'il était son égal… Elle lui avait pardonné l'épreuve de l'examen Chuunin et leurs relations avait été plus… intimes, une vraie amitié, voire même de la fratrie…_

_Et puis un jour…_

_« Je vais me marier… Je pars pour Suna. »_

_Ce fut le déclic, la blessure qui commençait à cicatriser s'était rouverte d'un coup, comme si la famille tentait de lui briser le peu de bonheur et de liens qu'il avait… C'est à ce moment-là que Neji choisit la vengeance, de laisser place à la haine… Comme Sasuke._

Yasu coupa court à ses souvenirs en prenant la parole.

« Bien, nous t'acceptons parmi nous, mais tu seras sous haute surveillance, Sasuke, vous partagerez ta chambre, apprends-lui nos règles, dès demain, vous aurez le même emploi du temps… Maintenant allez. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sydney quitta Riza après leur soirée pyjama hebdomadaire, étant les deux seules filles à peu près sensées du groupe (Deidara préférant cogner sur Sasori, « Il est creux, ça résonne ! »), elles avaient développé cette habitude, pour parler de tout, de rien…Ce soir le sujet avait été l'arrivée de Neji. Trois heures de blabla… Elle rentrait donc se coucher, la tête pleine d'informations en tout genre et croisa Kisame dans le couloir…

« Hey Syd-chan c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Ne passe pas par chez moi, Maddle-chan dort… »

« Ahh d'accord, c'est toujours le grand amour entre vous ? T'es un peu possessif sur les bords, elle ne peut même pas venir à nos soirées pyjama… »

« Tu connais les règles, on ne mélange pas les civils et les membres du groupe… »

« Pff c'est stupide… Bon je te laisse mais j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter, le Kasekage a des jutsus de suicide, t'imagine ça ? Des jutsus pour te tuer… Il avait du temps à perdre pour inventer de telles stupidités… »

_# Allez petit œil, donne moi un jutsu… Tiens celui-là, pourquoi pas ?#_

_« Sabaku Kyuu »_

_# Tiens il fait noir… Il est sensé faire ça ce jutsu ? #_

_Alors que Syd se posait des questions, entourée du sarcophage du désert, les ninjas autour d'elle se retenaient de rire, Sasuke quant à lui soupirait avec lassitude._

_« Syd ton jutsu a encore raté… »_

_« Ah bon ? » répondit une voix étouffée._

_« Puisque tu tiens tant à apprendre mes techniques, je vais te faire une démonstration de la deuxième phase de ce jutsu » Dit Gaara un brin amusé en tendant le bras._

_Sasuke comprit le danger puisqu'il cria : « Sors, sors, sors ! »_

_Heureusement pour Syd, elle avait des réflexes et fut hors du sarcophage avant que Gaara ne lance les funérailles du désert…_

_« Mais c'était quoi ça ? Un nouveau type de jutsu ? Je ne vois pas en quoi s'enfermer dans du sable est utile… On ne voit rien et il fait chaud » Pensa t-elle tout haut._

_« Mais tu es folle ! Tu as failli te suicider !» La réprimanda Sasuke._

_« Ahhhh un suicide no jutsu… Je vois… »_

« Hum… Il faudra que tu me racontes plus en détails, mais là je dois te laisser, bonne nuit Syd-chan. »

« Bonne nuit Kisou-chan… »

Kisame prit la direction de la cuisine tandis que Syd ouvrait doucement la porte de la chambre d'Itachi **/ je rappelle que Syd n'a pas de porte donnant sur le couloir/** et y entrait sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour ne pas glisser sur le parquet ciré. Il y avait de la lumière, raté pour la discrétion…

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**ATTENTION LEMON ! Âmes sensibles rdv après la séparation bien visible, vous êtes prévenus !**

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££**

_Il y avait de la lumière, raté pour la discrétion…_

Pour combler le tout Syd s'étala de tout son long avec un éternel « Waouh » étonné, comme quoi certaines choses ne changent pas. Itachi ne bougeait pas d'un pouce tandis qu'elle se relevait avec un « aïe méga bosse » habituel, il daigna lever les yeux de son livre absolument passionnant, un torchon écrit par un certain ninja légendaire de Konoha, alors qu'elle refermait la porte donnant sur le couloir et faisait un pas dans la chambre, plus précisément vers le lit où Itachi était confortablement installé.

Depuis quand leurs relations s'étaient-elles améliorées ? Nul ne saurait le dire, disons que la cohabitation s'est transformée en amitié, et plus si affinités. Quoi qu'il en était, Syd était toujours Syd avec son caractère impulsif et suicidaire ; elle se planta devant le lit et feignant la colère lui dit : « Surtout ne m'aide pas… »

Il ne dit mot, se contentant simplement de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui sourire, chose rare chez lui, cela ne sortait jamais de la chambre, d'une manière bien plus sincère, délaissant toute sorte de moquerie au profit d'un sentiment, si c'était possible, de douceur. Face à cette déstabilisation, la seule réaction de Syd fut de le charrier une fois de plus, sans grande conviction pourtant.

« - Arrêtes de te la jouer avec ton regard de braise! Ca ne prend pas sur ... sur moi ... »

Ces deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un souffle, lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Itachi lui agripper le poignet. C'était un geste qui avait fait loi à plusieurs reprises par le passé, plus ou moins fermement, et elle aurait du y être habituée, mais la façon qu'il avait de lui tenir le bras avec autant de délicatesse fit prendre à ses joues une couleur bien empourprée. Il ne souriait plus à présent, l'observant avec un sérieux exemplaire, et elle put voir, l'espace d'une seconde, une étincelle traverser ses pupilles rouges, une étincelle de plaisir qu'elle ne lui avait que rarement connu. Alors, doucement, il approcha son visage du sien, et se penchant légèrement, il effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser, d'un simple contact, d'une infime caresse. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle était partagée entre le désir de fuir, et celui de prolonger cet instant. La délicate relation entre une captive et son ravisseur. Comme s'il avait entendu ses prières, il attira vers lui le poignet qu'il tenait toujours et posa son autre main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, approfondissant leur baiser. Elle frissonna, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, et rendit son étreinte à Itachi qui commençait à se lover contre elle de façon presque possessive. Sa langue contre la sienne lui procurait un sentiment très étrange qui fit monter en elle une brûlure indescriptible et pourtant très agréable, et à cet instant précis, elle était heureuse. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et à bout de souffle, il relâcha avec regret ses lèvres pour qu'elle puisse susurrer à son oreille des mots qui trouvèrent leur chemin de leur propre chef « je t'aime » Des mots qu'elle ne prononçait pas pour la première fois mais auxquels il n'avait jamais répondu. Il l'écouta mais ne dit pas un mot, une fois de plus**./Mad :crétin. Axel : t'as raison Madlaine, baka sans cœur/ **Elle s'en fichait, elle savait qu'un simple silence pouvait prouver bien plus que des mots, néanmoins, rien qu'une fois, elle aurait voulu les entendre rien qu'une fois…Mais elle comprit ou se persuada que ses sentiments étaient réciproques lorsqu'il l'attira une fois de plus contre lui et qu'ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Puis quelques caresses vinrent s'ajouter à leur étreinte, accentuant le désir qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle le laissa s'emparer de son cou, parcourue par un frisson qui courrait le long de son échine, et d'instinct, caressa du bout des doigts le torse d'Itachi, découvrant les courbes et creux de ses muscles, la chaleur de son corps, l'étrange douceur de sa peau, pour retirer finalement avec empressement la veste jugée bien trop encombrante, qui glissa le long de ses épaules, pour finir à terre sans ménagement.

De son côté, Itachi avait lui aussi passé ses mains sous le T-shirt de Syd et fit glisser ses paumes le long de son dos, de ses reins, de son ventre pour finir sur sa poitrine. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se mit à gémir, étouffée par un baiser langoureux. Si quelqu'un de l'Akatsuki venait à les entendre, il était plus que certain qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas indemnes. Mais bon jusque là, personne n'en avait rien su… Après s'être reculé, il ôta à son tour le T-shirt qu'elle portait et découvrit la rondeur de ses formes. Mu par un désir profond, il l'attira vers elle avec passion; sentant l'excitation grandir en lui tant et si bien que son corps en demanda vite bien plus. Malgré lui, il l'attira vers le lit, et la coucha pour la surplomber, le corps tremblant de désir. A chaque retrouvailles c'était le même scénario, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaignant, enfin pas trop…

Immédiatement, ses mains se mirent à caresser les cuisses de la jeune fille, remontant jusqu'aux hanches, pour finir une fois de plus sur sa poitrine. Il redécouvrit la rondeur de ses seins qu'il se hâta de caresser, puis de capturer entre ses lèvres. Elle se cambra et gémit silencieusement, caressant ses cheveux qu'elle avait détachés et qui retombaient avec grâce sur son visage**./ Mad :****aaah imaginons Itachi les cheveux lâchés et tombants**** ... Axel : Miam…/** Elle se montra à son tour plus entreprenante et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et tira sur le pantalon pour pouvoir découvrir bien plus que ce qu'elle voyait. Elle découvrit alors Itachi dans toute sa nudité, puissant, chaud ... si chaud ... Il s'allongea de nouveau sur elle et posa ses mains sur son ventre, puis sur sa taille, sur ses hanches. Et plus le trajet de ses paumes descendait, plus elle frémissait, sentant le désir monter en elle. Il finit par la déshabiller en hâte, ne sachant plus retenir sa patience. Il voulait l'aimer, la posséder de tout son être, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Aimer… Ce tout petit mot qui signifiait tant de choses et faisait tellement peur en même temps… Un bref instant il se dit que ce n'était pas correct, mais le désir l'emporta… Ses baisers devinrent plus passionnés, ses caresses plus osées, ses murmures plus poussés, et Syd le suivait, se laissant bercer par ce désir qui lui fit écarter inconsciemment les jambes. D'un commun accord et d'un regard sombre qu'ils échangèrent, il se cala entre ses cuisses et la pénétra lentement Sydney ne put empêcher un cri bien vite étouffé par un nouveau baiser, afin de calmer ce plaisir qui se propageait en elle. Elle se cambra, et s'agrippa à lui, entourant frénétiquement son corps de ses jambes, comme si ce bonheur allait lui échapper mais elle ne tenait plus, et laissa un soupire se mourir. Puis ce fut un murmure, une plainte qui se faisait de plus en plus langoureuse, de plus en plus forte, pour finir par de longs gémissements rauques. Les premiers mouvements de va et vient furent d'abord lents et amples, mais accentués pas les cris étouffés, les caresses perdues et les lèvres arrachées, le désir s'amplifiait et accélérait le mouvement. Syd s'accrochait désespérément à Itachi, comme si sa vie en dépendait, sentant son corps s'alléger à chaque seconde, pendant qu'il plongeait son visage dans sa nuque, essayant tant bien que mal à retenir son plaisir. Il perdit peu à peu la raison et, lâchant tout contrôle, accéléra d'avantages le mouvement, se cramponnant avec rage à ses hanches et ses cuisses, le corps immaculé de sueur. Elle cria son nom une dernière fois, alors qu'ils se sentirent happés, devenus à la fois vulnérables et intouchables et que leurs souffles se coupèrent, puis s'abandonnèrent enfin. Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le sien, pour s'écrouler ensuite à ses côtés, à bout de souffle.

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

**££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**FIN DU LEMON…**

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

**££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

Neji avait suivi Sasuke jusque dans la chambre de ce-dernier, un second lit avait été installé ainsi qu'une autre armoire et bureau. Si différents et semblables à la fois, ces deux-là n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, d'un commun accord, ils s'approchèrent du lit nouvellement arrivé et le firent.

Un autre regard et Sasuke désigna une porte sur sa droite avant d'attraper du matériel de toilette qu'il donna à Neji avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la salle de bain.

15 minutes plus tard, Neji tout propre sortait de la salle de bain tandis que Sasuke lisait, bien installé entre ses couettes…

Neji l'imita et une fois que tout deux furent installés, Sasuke posa sa lecture et se décida à parler.

« Bon, alors les règles de cette grotte : tout d'abord il y a deux portes, une de ton côté, et une du mien, sors toujours par celle qui est de mon côté, c'est la chambre de Zetsu, il paraît bizarre avec sa plante et sa schizophrénie mais les deux personnalités sont sympas. L'autre porte c'est la chambre de Yasu, ne t'y aventure que s'il est de bonne humeur ce qui est rare. Et ah oui, aucune parole déplacée sur Syd devant lui, il a beau la descendre, il déteste qu'on le fasse à sa place et crois-moi il connait beaucoup de façons de te faire ressentir la douleur…

Pour le reste, ça se fera au fur et à mesure… Ah oui je ne passe pas toutes les nuits ici alors ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Très bien, l'endroit est sûr ? »

« Personne ne nous écoute si c'est ce que tu veux dire… »

« Oui »

« Nous pouvons parler en toute tranquillité »

« Où en êtes-vous du plan ? »

« Tout se passe comme prévu. »

* * *

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai casé un lemon dans ma fic… Cela dit Gaara et son agenda ce n'est pas mieux… (cf les rêves de l'auteur surmené)**

**Alors Aya qu'en as-tu pensé ? Je veux la suite de Sharingan et companie ! (lol façon très discrète de faire de la pub mdr)**

**Et Madlaine-chan ? Ton avis compte beaucoup, surtout pour ce chapitre… ! Kisou-chan va bien ? **

**Pleins de bisous !**

**Axel.**


	10. Comptines et trahisons…

**Bonsoir! Comment vont mes lecteurs préférés? Ahh lala la mer c'est bien mais avec le web c'est mieux! mode euphorie off Un nouveau chapitre pleins de révélations! avec 6000 mots au compteur, je suis fière de moi j'avais jamais autant écrit mdr...**

**RAR: Aya! Comment vas-tu? lol je te demanderai au tel ce soir alors pourquoi une question aussi idiote? Mystère... J-10 avant le nouveau tome de FB ô-ô J'ai enfin un point web, profitons-en! Mais je ne suis pas motivée pour écrire! TT.TT "Je ne veux pas travailler... Je ne veux pas..."**

**Comment ça je chante faux? **

**Aya-chan: Syd tarée? nnonn juste un petit peu folle ô-ô, et pas très douée en ninjutsu j'avoue, 50 pour cent de réussite par essai c'est peu mais ça l'a quand même maintenue en vie et c'est assez pratique si on y réfléchit: elle lance un Kâton, l'ennemi s'y attend mais c'est un Suiton qui se fait... effet de surprise garanti! Pour les deux lol!**

**Madlle-chan: Ah chère Maddle-chan! Tes reviews sont toujours aussi agréables à lire, on en apprend des choses sur Kisou-chan... Et j'ai encore plus démoli sa réputation dans les bonus...ô-ô Itachi dominateur? J'achète!Miam ô-ô **

**Très bonne lecture!**

**PS: Âme en ce chapitre égarée... **

** Au regard affuté...**

** A mes vers attention tu feras...**

** Et bonus tu gagneras...**

** Navrée Aya...**

** Mais point tu ne joueras...**

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Chapitre 10 : Comptines et trahisons…

_Par une sombre nuit orageuse s'étaient réunis douze animaux, dieux des temps immémoriaux qui, autour d'un grand feu de bois dressé au centre d'une clairière, discutaient gravement tandis que leurs ombres se projetaient sur les arbres, animant les ténèbres. Ces dieux anciens préparaient secrètement une grande bataille. Leur ennemi, autoproclamé Homme, conquérait peu à peu leurs territoires, asservissant les peuples, tuant les rebelles… L'orage éclata au-dessus des animaux au moment où leur plan fut fin prêt. Ce fut donc sous une pluie battante qu'ils rejoignirent leurs demeures… Ce qu'ils ignoraient en revanche, c'est que quelques minutes après qu'ils aient quittés la clairière, une silhouette émergea de l'ombre et s'avança jusqu'au feu qui agonisait sous des trombes d'eau, un sourire mauvais collé sur ses horribles lèvres d'homo sapiens. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os mais tenait sa victoire, l'Homme… _

_Deux ans après, la magnifique forêt émeraude n'était que cendres et désolation, un terrain désertique… Le pays du vent était né. _

_Extrait des chroniques ninjas sur le pays du vent. _

_µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ _

_« Tout se passe comme prévu. » Avait dit Sasuke à son nouveau colocataire : Neji. _

« Aïeuh ! » Une journée comme une autre débutait pour la cadette du clan Haibarai au sein de l'Akatsuki, à savoir une chute monumentale bien que quotidienne de son lit... Maugréant contre le plancher trop dur, elle se releva avec un bleu supplémentaire sur le corps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, toujours endormie malgré la descente brutale du lit. Elle était si peu réveillée qu'elle mit sa crème de jour à la place du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent et ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où elle plaça cette dernière dans sa bouche, avant de l'en ressortir aussi vite pour remédier à son erreur… Une fois sa toilette finie, elle réussit à s'habiller sans se blesser en se coinçant un doigt dans un tiroir ou en recevant un cintre mal accroché dans l'œil, la journée était sous de bons augures. Enfin presque, une part d'elle refusant de quitter le joug de Morphée mais une autre accomplissant son devoir faisaient que l'être humain entier formant Syd était dans un état semi-conscient, si bien qu'elle vit sans la voir la porte en face d'elle, lien entre sa chambre et celle d'Itachi, et, dans le désir de passer d'une pièce à l'autre, la percuta avec un « bang » mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après un rude combat avec la poignée, elle réussit à passer de l'autre côté et gagna la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, traversant la chambre d'un ninja déserteur qui vivait ses derniers instants, enfin selon Sasuke. Ses pas la conduisirent machinalement à la salle d'entraînement où l'attendaient une Riza fraîche comme une rose, un Sasuke grognon comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une petite nuit et un Neji insondable…

« Bonjour Syd ! Bien dormi ? » Demanda Riza d'une voix enjouée, très en forme dès le matin.

« Moui… Un peu fatiguée, Itachi est rentré de mission pendant la nuit et n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir…

-Mpff » Fut la réponse dédaigneuse de Sasuke à l'évocation de son cher grand frère. « Bon on commence ? »

L'entraînement débuta donc, 200 km à pied, ça use ça use, 200 km ça use les souliers… Mais ça n'use pas le ninja le ninja, mais ça n'use pas le ninja ivre de vengeance… Après une petite course, ils firent quelques étirements histoire de ne pas se froisser un muscle puis se mirent au corps à corps… Les filles se placèrent au centre de l'aire d'entraînement et se positionnèrent, Syd fut la première à attaquer, Riza para et riposta par un coup de coude esquivé par Syd qui lui envoya un crochet du droit, arrêté également par l'avant bras gauche de Riza sous l'œil attentif de leurs camarades. Lorsque les deux filles furent bien épuisées, ils échangèrent les places, mais arriva Yasu, porteur d'une mission. Syd sentit soudain des forces lui revenir et se jeta sur son frère qui l'envoya saluer le mur du fond d'un simple geste… La vie est injuste parfois.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda Sasuke d'un ton neutre tandis que Riza se précipitait avec la trousse de soins vers Syd qui voyait 36 sharingan tournoyer.

« Vous confiez une mission, répondit sur le même ton le déserteur, il nous faut un rouleau caché dans une grotte aux alentours de Suna, l'un de nos espions l'y a mis et vous allez le récupérez… Tous. »

Neji qui était jusqu'à lors resté dans l'ombre releva la tête vers le sempaï et tenta de le sonder mais ne rencontra que deux pupilles bleues.

« Vous partirez demain, les détails sont dans le rouleau. » Sur ces mots, il repartit comme il était venu, laissant les juniors reprendre leur entraînement.

La fin de matinée arriva et avec elle l'heure du déjeuner, moment de quiétude où la grande famille Akatsuki se réunissait pour déguster un repas confectionné par les gentils esclaves prisonniers en cuisine… Au début ils avaient bien essayé d'empoisonner les plats mais la punition avait été pire que la mort d'où à présent ils se contentaient d'un empoissonnement, avec deux « s ».

Mis à part les plats, la menace pour l'Akatsuki, enfin pour ses membres les plus éminents, tout du moins deux d'entre eux, provenait des cadets qui bien que tout mignons tout gentils, ne rataient pas une occasion de tenter d'abréger la vie de leurs aînés… Une chance, aujourd'hui l'entraînement avait été particulièrement rigoureux et les deux terreurs peinaient ne serait-ce qu'à tenir leurs baguettes. D'où un midi plus calme que les autres.

L'après-midi, chacun était libre et utilisait son temps comme il l'entendait : pour Sasuke cela signifiait entraînement encore et toujours mais pour d'autres la détente était de rigueur…

Dans le grand salon de l'Akatsuki, tout de pourpre et brun coloré avec une grande bibliothèque en chêne séculaire emplie de rouleaux couvrant tout un mur, une table d'échecs, des sofas de cuir violet, des tapis anciens colorants le sol et au centre, une table circulaire en bois, entourée de chaises assorties. Assis à cette table, cinq ninjas réfléchissaient intensément sous l'œil attentif de deux autres qui s'essayaient à deviner leurs stratégies. La tension était à son comble, soudain :

« Carré de dix ! J'ai gagné ! » Hurla Kisame fou de joie en abattant ses cartes sur la table et tendant ses bras vers le petit tas de jetons. Mais la main de Riza se plaça entre lui et « son » magot :

« Full aux rois par les as » dit-elle en déposant également ses cartes et en s'accordant un sourire de vainqueur. « C'est à moi tout ça ! »

« Le pouvoir aux filles ! » S'exclama Syd tandis que Deidara acquiesçait avec entrain.

« Par ici la monnaie ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Itachi, d'où venait-il ? Nul ne le savait ; qu'avait-il fait ? Même réponse, ce ninja est un mystère ambulant.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-il en s'adressant à Neji, privé de poker pour triche avec le byakugan, et en désignant Kisame qui pleurnichait le nez sur la table, consolé par Syd et Zetsu tandis que Riza et Deidara jubilaient de leur victoire.

« Kisame s'est fait bluffé au poker… »

« Combien a-t-il encore perdu ? »

« Itachiiiiiiiii ! » Pleura Kisame, elles se sont toutes liguées contre moi ! Et Deidara n'arrête pas d'envoyer des cartes explosives ! Il y en a une qui a failli trouer mon manteau…

« Mais c'est de l'art !

-Ignard ! » Dit Riza

L'après midi se déroulait donc joyeusement sous les soupirs d'Itachi qui se disait que son coéquipier était décidément un cas désespéré…

Vers dix-huit heures, Riza, Syd, Neji et Sasuke se réunirent dans la chambre des garçons, pièce aussi sobre qu'au premier jour alors que celle de Riza regorgeait de posters de chats et que celle de Syd était une boutique de mode… Chacun se chercha une place et Sasuke ouvrit le rouleau donné par Yasu quelques heures plus tôt…

« Bon nous devons prendre un rouleau caché par un espion dans une cavité rocheuse de Suna, la difficulté principale sera de ne pas se faire repérer, sinon aucun problème en vue…

-Pourquoi c'est à nous d'y aller ? Demanda Syd un brin énervée. Il n'aurait pas pu se déplacer lui-même l'espion ? Ou alors qu'il envoie un sous-espion, nous ne sommes pas des pigeons voyageurs !

-Isuzu vient d'être arrêtée, selon les ordres on la laisse se débrouiller mais il nous faut ces informations… »**/ Clin d'œil à sharingan et co d'Aya72 (ô-ô)/ **

Syd soupira, mentalement imitée par Sasuke qui trouvait que l'on se moquait quelque peu d'eux, à l'inverse, Riza et Neji semblaient plongés dans une intense réflexion, ce qui éveilla l'intérêt de leurs camarades.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Syd

« C'est… étrange, répondit Riza, comme tu l'as dit nous ne sommes pas de simples messagers donc deux possibilités :

-Soit, commença t-elle, cette mission est plus difficile que prévue ou le rouleau est vraiment important.

-Soit, continua Neji, ils veulent nous éloigner… »

Sasuke et Syd les regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de Pluton avant de cogiter un peu et de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas tort… L'Uchiwa se leva de son lit où il était quelques instants encore avant affalé de manière très sexy, son côté sex-symbol de Konoha ressortant de temps à autre, et débuta une série de 100 pas avant de se tourner vers Neji qui semblait fixer le mur mais les petites veines à côté de ses yeux étaient trop saillantes pour être au repos.

« Que devrions-nous faire à ton avis ? Et que regardes-tu ?

-Nous devrions agir comme si nous ne nous doutions de rien, par contre nous devons redoubler de vigilance, ils tiennent un conseil secret avec le chef… Ils nous cachent beaucoup de choses…

-Alors préparons-nous à tout, conclut Sasuke, ils nous manipulent depuis le début…

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué depuis le temps ?»

Les autres acquiescèrent moqueurs et chacun alla préparer ses affaires avant le dîner.

Lors du dîner qui fut le théâtre d'une superbe bataille de purée, trois ninjas brillèrent par leur absence : Itachi, Yasu et Sasori dînaient avec le chef dans le bureau de ce-dernier. Le repas fut frugal, le but étant de rassasier les esprits et non l'estomac.

Bien assis au fond de son siège, le chef regarda ses trois meilleurs ninjas qui rivalisaient de génie. Il leur avait confié ses rêves et buts il y a des années de cela et un tournant majeur se ferait bientôt, tout se devait d'être parfaitement planifié…

« Dans deux jours, vous me ramènerez Kyuubi. Je ne veux aucune surprise, quelle qu'elle soit, suis-je bien clair ?

-Très clair, répondit Sasori de sa voix étouffée à travers son foulard, nous avons d'ores et déjà réglé la plupart des problèmes…

-Et le problème Suna ? Le Kazekage ne doit pouvoir porté secours à son ami… Sous aucun prétexte.

-Gaara a reçu un petit mot d'un ami bien attentionné l'informant que quatre membres de l'Akatsuki seront à Suna demain… Il mobilisera toutes ses forces pour les capturer. Assura Itachi.

-Vous allez sacrifier de bons éléments… Il faudra mettre sur pied une mission sauvetage.

-C'est déjà fait ; deux des nôtres s'en chargeront. Indiqua Yasu.

-Vous avez eu raison. Bien, dernière chose : je veux ce démon. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Le lendemain à l'aube, le « quatuor des gosses » comme l'appelaient Kisame et Z2 s'élança en direction de Suna à vive allure. Ils traversèrent forêts et plaines pendant quelques heures puis atteignirent le désert. Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être nulle part. Syd s'assit sur le sable brûlant en maugréant.

« Fait chaud ! Il n'y a que du sable ici, du sable, encore du sable, toujours du sable !

-Tu sais, dit Riza en lui passant de l'eau, autrefois ce lieu était une clairière entourée par une magnifique forêt émeraude, un pur joyau de la nature, il y faisait bon vivre…

- A t'entendre t'y étais Riza-chan, dit Sasuke avec un sourire, d'où tiens-tu ces informations ? A ma connaissance il n'y a jamais eu que du désert ici…

-Je le tiens de ma grand-mère qui le tenait de sa grand-mère et ainsi de suite, ce sont de vieilles légendes…

-Ah oui ? S'il te plait raconte moi ! Demanda Syd avec un puppy eyes no jutsu auquel personne ne peut résister, enfin en théorie.

-En marchant alors, déclara Neji, on cuit comme un œuf sur le plat ici. »

Tous se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque le vent apporta un petit tourbillon de sable, celui-ci virevolta joyeusement jusqu'à la ninja aux yeux bleues qui comme un enfant fasciné par une feuille qui tombe d'un arbre « l'attrapa » au creux de ses paumes. L'Amorian /pupille des Haibarai, équivalent du sharingan/ se mit en rotation brusquement, et parmi les flux de chakra, telles les couleurs glissantes sur une bulle de savon, qui formaient son champ de vision, elle « vit ».

« A terre ! »

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se jeter au sol qu'une volée de kunaï passa au-dessus d'eux. Riza leva la tête et vit qu'un contingent de ninjas, d'élite à en juger par leurs tenues, les encerclait. Elle se releva rapidement, suivie par les trois autres et se prépara au combat.

Ils étaient environ une vingtaine…Tous portant le sablier sur leur bandeau frontal, parmi eux, Riza reconnu sans problème le Kazekage et son frère aîné, toujours ses marionnettes sous la main. Se doutant bien qu'ils ne pourraient s'échapper, le combat devenant de plus en plus inévitable, Riza sortit quelques kunaï, empoisonnés bien sûr et scanna le terrain ainsi que ses adversaires, le combat s'annonçait rude, il y avait des médic-nin plus en arrière ce qui accroissait les chances des ninjas de Suna…

« Je crois que nous avons un problème… » Dit-elle sans regarder ses coéquipiers qu'elle sentait tendus : Neji avait activé son byakugan et était en position pour le Jûken ; de même Sasuke avec son sharingan mode on, quant à Syd… l'œil bleu était activé en mode copier-coller.

« Comment ont-ils été au courant ? » Demanda cette dernière.

La réponse dut attendre car le Kage lança l'attaque, bientôt volèrent shurikens, kunaï, Fûton, Kâton, quelques Suiton aussi mais plus rares dans le désert… Les camps semblaient à égalité : d'un côté quatre génies, de l'autre une masse de ninjas bien expérimentés… L'issue était plus qu'incertaine…

Riza était aux prises avec Gaara, bougrement plus fort que la dernière fois où elle l'avait endormie en moins de dix secondes. Son sable faisait barrière à toute attaque physique et ripostait sur Riza dont le taijutsu n'était pas la spécialité… Un coup plus rapide que les autres la surprit mais elle réussit à l'esquiver ; en revanche cet instant de distraction permit à Gaara de lui enserrer les jambes, Riza se libéra d'un coup de kunaï mais dans une position d'équilibre précaire, se releva sans possibilité de parer la volée de shurikens de sable qui s'enfoncèrent en elle, touchant une artère et plusieurs organes dont le foie et le cœur. Riza bascula en arrière pour voir le magnifique ciel bleu entourant un soleil d'or, puis les ténèbres l'envahirent et au milieu des cris de ses compagnons, elle entendit une vieille comptine, un chant cristallin qui l'amena dans une petite clairière qu'elle reconnu sans peine pour qu'on le lui ait décrite des millions de fois, au milieu d'une forêt émeraude… Treize petits vers résonnants dans les ténèbres de la mort. 'Le chant des dieux' pensa Riza en glissant dans les bras d'Hadès.

**_D_**_ouze esprits se partageaient le monde. _

**_R_**_égnants sur leurs contrées depuis les temps immémoriaux. _

**_S_**_oignants leurs domaines, éloignants les maux. _

**_M_**_ais un nouveau venu par une nuit de lune ronde. _

**_S_**_e présenta à eux comme leur nouveau maître. _

**_L_**_a guerre durant deux années fit rage mais la victoire fut pour l'Homme, ce nouvel être. _

**_C_**_onnaissant de sombres rituels, empli de haine et de soif de pouvoir, il scella les dieux en douze rouleaux. _

**_C_**_ela n'empêcha néanmoins pas la création d'une malédiction. _

**_C_**_ette haine avec laquelle tu nous scelles en l'avenir fera notre résurrection. _

**_S_**_ursurra le plus ancien des esprits, lorsque viendra la pluie des célestes joyaux. _

**_T_**_rois de tes enfants pour une même funeste fin se lieront. _

**_B_**_ut qui causera ta perte et sera la clé de notre libération… _

Ce fut comme une scène au ralenti, Neji, aux prises avec Kankuro, vit à travers le byakugan sa coéquipière tomber au sol alors que Sasuke stoppait un genjutsu pour tourner ses yeux rouges vers la ninja et se précipiter vers elle pendant que Syd, Amorian à l'appui, lançait une tempête de sable en diversion avant de courir elle aussi vers Riza à terre. Six pupilles se posèrent sur la ninja des poisons et recueillirent son dernier souffle…

La suite est un peu confuse pour le défunt quatuor, les survivants furent emmenés par les ninjas du pays du vent et emprisonnés tandis que le corps de Riza était transporté à la morgue en vue d'une autopsie. Enchaînés au fond des cachots, dans des cellules privées de lumière, leur chakra scellé, la situation semblait désespérée. Blottie dans un coin reculé de sa chambre quatre étoiles version Suna, Syd permit à ses larmes de couler le long de son visage tandis qu'elle réalisait pleinement que son amie n'était plus. Dans la cellule voisine au contraire, Sasuke, assis dos à mur niait l'évidence, trop brusque, trop rapide, trop violent, la mort est le lot du ninja mais ce n'était pas possible, pas pour Riza, de simple shurikens, c'était trop facile, il y avait un truc, une astuce et aucune autre explication plausible. Oui c'était cela, un plan dont il n'avait pas été informé, Riza allait débarquer, ouvrir la porte et les libérer ; c'était la seule chose qui pouvait se produire non ? La seule…  
Ses épaules soumises à des soubresauts, Sasuke resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux dans une veine tentative de calmer son angoisse, d'ignorer la peur viscérale qui le gagnait lentement, Riza allait venir, il en était certains, ce qu'il avait vu à ce moment le prouvait… oui, il ne devait pas céder…

Neji ferma les yeux, au fond d'une cellule ténébreuse, privé du byakugan, à quoi lui servaient-ils ? A rien, donc pourquoi gaspiller de l'énergie à les garder ouverts ? Au lieu de cela, Neji fit marcher ses cellules grises, plusieurs choses le chiffonnaient et il se devait d'y trouver une réponse. Non pas qu'il ne regrettait pas Riza, mais contrairement à Syd dont il entendait les sanglots, il estimait que l'heure était à la réflexion et à l'évasion, le temps des larmes viendrait plus tard, une fois qu'ils seraient libres… Il fit le vide et se concentra sur les détails gênants qu'il avait dénotés…

'Comment ?'Se demanda t-il. 'Comment ont-ils pu savoir que nous arrivions ? Seuls les hauts membres de l'Akatsuki connaissaient notre route exacte, personne d'autre ne savait' Aurait-il été possible que le chef lui-même ou l'un de leurs sensei les trahissent ? L'idée effleura Neji qui la repoussa rapidement. 'Non, ils ont passé des mois à nous former, ils ne vont pas nous gaspiller comme cela. Ce serait stupide…'

Ayant écarté la thèse de la trahison, il chercha d'autres hypothèses, la chance ? Impossible, probabilité trop faible. Que faisait le Kasekage avec ses meilleures troupes au beau milieu du désert ? Un rituel ancien ? Peut-être, Riza avait dit qu'il y avait une clairière à cet endroit autrefois…  
Ce point était un autre détail qui dérangeait Neji, ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part et la défunte leur avait assuré que la clairière était précisément à cet endroit, mais aucun point de repère n'était distinguable, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il n'y avait plus de forêt en ce lieu. Sauf si…

'Elle y avait vécu' Murmura une petite voix. Neji secoua la tête, conscient de l'énormité qu'il venait de penser. 'Le noir me brouille les neurones'

Un laps de temps indéfinissable s'écoula dans les cachots dans le silence le plus total avant qu'un peu d'action ne vienne troubler la « tranquillité » ambiante. Ils commencèrent par Sasuke, deux jounin l'emmenèrent un étage plus haut en « salle de conversation » bras et jambes liés. Assis sur une chaise de métal dur achetée à la Covenant corporation, le prisonnier fit face à un Kage de cire. Gaara, le visage insondable comme à son habitude observa la première personne qui avait réussit à verser son sang, bien qu'en piteux état, l'Uchiwa dégageait toujours une aura de fierté, élégance naturelle… Les deux hommes se jaugèrent ainsi un moment avant que la conversation ne commence, enfin dans un sens tout du moins.

« Qu'êtes-vous venus faire à Suna ? » Demanda Gaara d'une voix dénuée d'expression.

« … » Ou l'éloquence Uchiwa dans toute sa splendeur. Sasuke se retint de déverser sa colère sur celui qui avait tué Riza, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

« Je ne me répèterai pas. » Reprit Gaara après une minute de silence.

« … » Sasuke non plus apparemment. Le Kage, voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, fit signe aux deux ninjas qui gardaient la porte, ceux-ci détachèrent Sasuke.

« Emmenez-le en salle de TP et amenez-moi le Hyuuga. »  
Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et traînèrent Sasuke à travers couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à une pièce blanche, entièrement blanche, on aurait dit un bloc opératoire ; la salle de TP avait dit Gaara, TP pour torture personnalisée. Toute une pièce dévouée au sadisme d'un médecin…  
Sasuke fut accroché à une table d'acier, toujours made in Covenant corp, avec des lanières de cuir, un homme à l'aspect sinistre qui donnait des frissons à l'Uchiwa, lui qui avait vécu avec Orochimaru pensait pourtant avoir tout vu, s'approcha de son cobaye avec un sourire effrayant…

« Alors comme ça vous ne voulez pas parler, ttt il va falloir vous apprendre la politesse mon cher et croyez-moi, vous allez très vite avoir la langue bien pendue… »

Neji entendit le claquement d'une porte au loin ainsi qu'un cri déchirant alors qu'il était conduit auprès de Gaara ; il fut assis sur la chaise occupée peu avant par son équipier et attaché de même.

« J'ose espérer que tu seras plus loquace qu'Uchiwa. » Commença Gaara tandis qu'il observait cet homme qu'Hinata louait si souvent, il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il avait retrouvé son cousin, comment lui avouer que celui-ci était désormais un membre de l'Akatsuki ? Elle en serait effondrée…  
« Même question qu'à lui : qu'êtes-vous venus faire à Suna ?

-Du shopping, répondit Neji aussitôt, prenant la première idée qui lui passait par la tête et sachant pertinemment que Syd confirmerait ses dires.

-Tu te moques de moi Hyuuga. J'ai des renseignements me disant que vous alliez chercher un rouleau de données.

-Si vous avez la réponse pourquoi poser la question ? » En effet c'était stupide comme action mais Gaara savait d'expérience qu'une fois qu'un prisonnier avait avoué un premier fait simple, la suite venait souvent plus facilement, les premiers mots sont toujours les plus durs à prononcer. Malheureusement pour lui, Neji s'y connaissait aussi très bien en techniques d'interrogatoire et savait les déjouer sans jamais mentir. Au final ce fut Gaara qui lâcha le plus de mots, Neji se contentant de donner des informations que soit Gaara avait déjà, soit étaient erronées, ou encore dont le Kage n'aurait aucune utilité, du genre le nombre de grains de sable qu'il avait compté dans sa cellule, le parfum préféré de Syd, celui de Riza ou Sasuke. Le sujet des membres éminents de l'Akatsuki vint bientôt sur le tapis, Neji voyant parfaitement l'intérêt que portait le Kazekage à ces informations.

« Qui est le chef de l'Akatsuki ?

-Le plus fort d'entre-nous.

-Comment se nomme t-il ? Demanda Gaara toujours extérieurement impassible et intérieurement partagé entre l'admiration des capacités de résistance du Hyuuga et l'énervement de ne pas obtenir les informations souhaitées.

-Chef, boss, Syd l'appelle papy Voldy, elle est à fond en ce moment dans un bouquin qui parle d'une école de magie, d'un héros avec une cicatrice et d'un méchant sorcier…**/ Ce qui est totalement vrai puisque j'ai une fic HP avec une Syd ô-ô/ **

- hnh… Ne put que répondre Gaara un brin tendu avant de reprendre. A quoi ressemble t-il ?

-Grand, chapeau de paille large, masque, manteau rouge.

-Je vais aller loin avec ça… Débarrassez m'en, renvoyez-le dans sa cellule. Conclue le Kage en se tournant vers les ninjas alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de faire un massacre, mais pensant à sa chère et tendre moitié, il s'abstint et ordonna que l'on lui amène le dernier ninja de la bande. Gaara se massa les tempes, atténuant son mal de crâne, tandis qu'il attendait le dernier prisonnier, espérant qu'elle serait plus aisée à interroger que les deux autres. Syd arriva, soutenue par les ninjas qui l'aidaient à marcher, ses jambes refusant d'obéir. 'Parfait' Pensa Gaara en la voyant les yeux gonflés de larmes, à la limite de l'hystérie… Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était le fonctionnement de l'esprit de la ninja dans cet état de fait. A peine fut-elle assise que Gaara débuta son interrogatoire, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

« Qu'êtes-vous venus faire à Suna ? » La question était claire, nette et précise, la réponse pourrait l'être aussi mais ne serait pas du goût de l'interlocuteur et Syd, bien qu'en pleine phase de déprime, eut assez de self-contrôle pour reprendre son rôle de ninja un peu niaise sur les bords qui raffolait de tout ce qui avait une étiquette…

-Du shopping. Dit-elle d'un ton presque joyeux.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Je suis sérieuse, je n'ai presque plus de mascara solarproof bleu marine et c'est à Suna qu'ils font les meilleurs produits.

-Je vais être clair, soit tu me dis tout maintenant, soit on passe par la case torture, tu ne voudrais quand même pas abîmer ta jolie peau ?

-Si vous me prenez par les sentiments, je vais _tout_ vous raconter. »

Gaara s'assit confortablement, prêt à écouter le flot de paroles qui allait lui parvenir, enfin des résultats ! Il avait tout prévu, sauf ce qui se produisit, et il se rendit également compte qu'il devait classer Temari dans la catégorie des femmes d'exceptions et non dans celle des femmes normales… Temari connaissant le sens du mot synthèse…

« Alors en fait, on habite je ne sais pas trop où, il y a des arbres, de l'herbe, des fleurs, du sable, de la terre, des rochers… Bref un coin on ne peut plus commun, dans la maison, je suis au troisième étage sans compter le sous-sol, ma chambre donne sur celle de mon amant et celle de mon meilleur ami, Kisou-chan qui soit dit en passant a de très bon goût en matière de maquillage. Surtout quand il s'agit d'assortir les couleurs, c'est un génie, il est capable de me trouver la teinte idéale de rouge à lèvres parmi les 368 modèles que je possède, et ils me prennent deux tiroirs de coiffeuse à eux seuls. Sinon pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que depuis les soldes à Suna mon dressing est plein, je suis en train d'en faire construire un autre, plus grand et mieux aménagé, j'ai aussi décidé de redécorer les salles communes, elles sont ignobles, un mélange de vieux et de moderne totalement raté, il paraîtrait qu'au moment où ils ont décoré, ils ont oublié de faire appel à un décorateur, non en fait je crois qu'il est mort de peur pendant le chantier, son cœur aurait lâché avant qu'il n'ait fini et ce serait Orochimaru qui s'y serait collé d'où l'horreur. Autrement il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire si ce n'est que… »

'Mais que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère ?' Soupira mentalement Gaara tandis que le débit d'informations ne tarissait pas.

« Et sur les membres de l'organisation que pouvez-vous me dire ?

-Lesquels ?

-Zetsu par exemple.

-Lequel ?

-Je viens de vous le dire, Zetsu ! Répéta le Kazekage, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

-Mais lequel ?

-Mais Zetsu l'homme plante ! Elle se moquait de lui cela ne pouvait être que ça…

-Mais lequel, il est schizophrène !

-Ahhh… Les deux. Comprit enfin Gaara, aidé par la lumière céleste…

-Oh… Z1 est très très gentil, toujours prêt à rendre service et très délicat, c'est aussi un excellent joueur de monopoly, parfois il arrive à avoir le monopole…Notez le jeu de mots, mais il a un petit défaut, personne ne comprend ce qu'il dit, il parle un peu comme mon ancien maître Kogoro, des phrases du genre : « haut dans le ciel est le soleil », ou encore « peint est le papier ». Que des choses dans ce style, heureusement il y a Z2 pour traduire, il fait les meilleurs ramens aux légumes du monde, c'est tout simplement un délice, sinon il est très précis lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des batailles de boules de gomme ou de boules de neige, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais il n'est pas du genre à prendre racine… Ca me rappelle la fois où on avait essayé de s'évader avec Sasuke, on avait creusé un tunnel mais on s'était trompé de côté et on avait atterri dans le salon où ils étaient tous en train de se battre pour un poster idiot qui au final trôna dans la salle à manger, mais Deidara l'a fait exploser et s'en est suivie une déprime d'une semaine pour tous les hommes de la demeure, les pauvres, je les comprends, c'est comme si on vidait mon Cannelle numéro 5 dans les égouts… »

Et elle continuait, parlant de tout sauf de choses importantes, la couleur des chaussettes du chef, le nombre de casseroles dans la cuisine… L'interrogatoire dura bien trois bonnes heures…

« Et c'est à ce moment là que… Hey vous m'écoutez ?

-ZZZZZZ Quoi ? » Demanda Gaara en sursautant, Syd avait réussit à endormir l'insomniaque, fait exceptionnel néanmoins elle s'en sentit quelque peu vexée. « C'est bon vous pouvez la ramener en cellule »

Les ninjas ramenèrent une Syd apparemment outrée de ne pas avoir été écoutée mais en réalité heureuse d'avoir éviter la torture sans avoir trahi… Une fois revenue en cellule, le masque tomba et la tristesse revint avec les ténèbres…

Gaara gagna la salle de TP d'un pas rapide autant pour avoir des nouvelles de Sasuke qui devait avoir avouer beaucoup de choses que dans le but de se réveiller. Il franchit les portes et eut aussitôt besoin de ses réflexes pour éviter un ovni qui s'averra être un scalpel volant. Le ninja responsable de l'interrogatoire était dans une violente colère, son cobaye ayant réussit à rester muet. Un autre objet vola tandis que le médecin questionnait un Sasuke à moitié mort.

« Dis-moi s'il te plait, aide la science, où ai-je commis une erreur pour que tu t'entêtes A NE PAS PARLER ! Kazekage-sama ! Pleurnicha le médecin en s'approchant de Gaara, il est méchant, il résiste à mon superbe PTU, programme de torture universelle, je ne pourrais jamais avoir le prix Bourreau avec ça… »

« Je compatis » répondit Gaara d'une voix neutre, « maintenant laissez-moi seul avec lui. »

Le médic obéit et s'éclipsa en pleurant tandis que Gaara s'avançait vers la table où Sasuke était maintenu allongé. Sasuke qui essaya de rire mais ne parvint qu'à un rictus de douleur en le voyant…

« Ils ne vous ont rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Neji a évincé toutes vos questions et keuf keuf, Syd est partie dans son délire, vous n'en avez pas l'habitude, ça a dû vous faire tout drôle…

-C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé, mais toi tu es là, affaibli par des heures de torture alors je suis sûr que tu vas parler… Commençons par un sujet sensible, la ninja qui occupe ma morgue par exemple.

- … »

'Riza-chan… Pardonne-moi.' Pensa Sasuke tandis que Gaara l'évoquait. Durant toute sa torture il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, comment il aurait pu la sauver, parce qu'il aurait dû la sauver, la protéger, il l'avait promis…

_La pluie tombait en trombes dehors mais Riza était quand même sortie chercher des plantes pour ses poisons ; Sasuke l'avait vue partir sans manteau et en bon ninja qu'il était, il devait veiller à ce qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, elle ne pourrait assurer la mission du lendemain si cela se produisait… D'où dans la petite clairière où elle était à quatre pattes dans la boue en train de cueillir des plantes amphibies, elle sentit ou plutôt ne sentit plus la pluie lui tomber dessus, elle se retourna pour voir un ninja aux yeux rouges tenant un parapluie pour la protéger. De ce fait elle fut troublée et se releva en bafouillant des remerciements ; Sasuke la regarda : couverte de boue sur 75 pour cent du corps, trempée de la tête aux pieds, il la trouva plus belle que jamais… Le temps était venu. _

_« Riza-chan… Je… _

_-Oui ? » _

_Elle n'eut de réponse orale mais un regard intense suivi du contact des lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes qui se scella en un baiser passionné aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. _

'J'aurais dû te protéger… Arrêter ces shurikens, me battre à ta place, t'empêcher de tomber, mourir au lieu que ce soit toi, toi qui étais toujours souriante, fraîche comme une rose constamment, même après nos nuits blanches, comme si tu n'étais pas humaine… Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais plus qu'une simple humaine, il émanait de toi cette aura si apaisante, si… belle. Je l'ai même ressentie lorsque… lorsque tu t'es éteinte, elle a brillé je l'ai vue, toute d'or aux reflets roux… Riza, pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort à ta place ?'

Voyant qu'il était face à un mur, ou à un Uchiwa c'était la même chose, Gaara qui s'était également rappelé que le dîner n'allait pas tarder et ne voulant pas inquiéter Hinata, clôtura ici la séance et Sasuke fut renvoyé dans sa cellule tandis que le Kage rejoignait épuisé sa demeure où il fut accueillit par des bras chaleureux et un sourire tendre… 'Enfin chez soi' Dur d'être un Kage.

La lune ronde se leva sur Suna, sans éclairer les cellules dénuées de fenêtres mais illuminant le ciel… Dans la morgue hermétiquement close, au centre sur une table d'acier reposait Riza, pas encore autopsiée, sous un linceul de toile, la jeune femme avait toujours son air paisible et sa fraîcheur, comme si elle était encore dans le monde des vivants…  
Un léger courant d'air se leva dans la pièce close, entraînant les senteurs du désert mais aussi celles d'une forêt jadis verdoyante, le parfum des myosotis se mêlant à celui des grands arbres et des autres plantes. Puis le courant se transforma en un tourbillon, puis en une mini tornade dont l'œil était la table du centre, une odeur de feu de camp s'ajouta, puis l'air fut remplacé par celui d'une forêt sous la pluie, enfin un odeur d'incendie embrasa l'air, le rendant âcre ; et le vent toujours plus fort murmura en un grondement sourd.

**C**_ar le treizième esprit à travers les dangers et obstacles de leur chemin les y mènera pour notre gloire… _

Avant de s'estomper aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour ne laisser que les traces de son passage, à savoir de la terre, du sable, des pétales de fleurs multicolores auxquels s'ajoutaient nombre de pollens, des meubles renversés, des armoires ouvertes ainsi qu'un air lourd, chaud, empli d'odeurs fruitées, poignant et un silence de mort.

« Huhh ! »

Enfin presque…

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

**Avez-vous trouvé la (les) astuce(s) / Détail(s) bizarre(s) dans le poème?**

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Bonus! Pas de rapport avec la fic, juste les tourments de l'Akatsuki... Appréciez gentes dames et chevaliers!

**Bonus n°1 Le rhume**

"Atchi!  
-Et bien Itachi tu t'enrhumes? Je te fais une tisane?"  
Le dit-Itachi se tourna vers son coéquipier avec le sharingan mode je-te-tue-du-regard on mais la réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée: Kisame explosa de rire en voyant le ninja, le bout du nez aussi rouge que ses yeux...  
"Je suis désolé mais là tu ne me fais pas du tout peur!" Et il planta Itachi là, partant en quête d'une bouilloire afin de revigorer d'une décoction son partenaire, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de faire leur mission quelque peu dangereuse seul...  
"Atchi"  
Itachi se rendit à l'évidence... il était malade. D'un pas chancelant il gagna sa chambre, le nez complètement pris, le cerveau dans le gaz, comme quoi même les déserteurs les plus forts peuvent être mis HS par un microbe...  
Son lit lui sembla lointain pourtant il n'était que sur le seuil... Plus que 4 pas, trois, deux, un...  
Le matelas s'affessa lorsque la masse chaude qu'était Itachi lui tomba dessus. Le ninja bougea difficilement mais avec persévérence et réussit à se glisser sous les couvertures accueillantes avant de soupirer de contentement.  
Kisame arriva peut après, une tasse fumante à la main et trouva le ninja endormi d'un sommeil pseudo paisible, le rhume gâchant tout...  
Ne s'attardant pas, notre poisson rouge qui était bleu posa la tasse et s'éclipsa discrètement, heureux de voir qu'Itachi au final était humain...  
Le lendemain l'Uchiwa était sur pied, paré au combat, malheureusement pour sa cible qui n'eut aucune chance mais vécu un jour de plus que prévu...

Un mal pour un bien...

**µµµµµµµµµ**

**Bonus n°2 La salle de bain…**

« Pouich Pouich…  
-Alors mon Pochi ça va ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvés tous les deux mais vois-tu j'étais en mission avec Itachi, mais je ne t'ai pas trompé...»

Kisame se prélassait tranquillement dans son bain en compagnie de Pochi, son canard en plastique jaune. L'eau était recouverte d'une couche conséquente de mousse d'une blancheur immaculée, senteur océan… Sa tignasse bleue bien à l'abri sous son bonnet de douche rose, Kisame s'immergea totalement dans l'eau bienfaisante…

C'est alors qu'entra Zetsu revenant de mission et par conséquent couvert de sang, il commença par se dévêtir puis passa brièvement sous la douche pour ne pas salir l'eau du bain ; une fois propre, il se tourna vers la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine et, la voyant pleine d'eau et de mousse odorante, sans remarquer le très connu Pochi, le canard personnel de Kisame, qui vagabondait dans le bain décida qu'un petit plongeon serait agréable…

En fait de plongeon, ce fut une bombe qui explosa dans la salle de bain  
avec un « banzai ! », suivie d'un double cri…

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHrghhhhhhhhhh ! »

Deux têtes sortirent de l'eau… Kisame vs Zetsu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon bain ! » Hurla Kisame d'un air outré en attrappant Pochi et en le serrant contre-lui… « A moi ! »  
« Je t'avais pas vu ! Répondit Zetsu, tu t'es téléporté dans mon bain avoue !  
-Mais non ! J'étais déjà là ! »

Le silence s'installa, chacun scrutant l'autre tout en cherchant une solution… Solution qui vint lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, les ninjas eurent le réflexe de se cacher sous l'eau et lorsqu'Itachi entra, il trouva la baignoire pleine de mousse et Pochi qui nageait. Haussant mentalement un sourcil, il se dirigea vers le celle-ci et tira sur la chaîne reliée au bouchon placé au fond de la baignoire avant de gagner le lavabo situé en face de cette-dernière et de commencer à se laver les dents… Trois minutes après il se rinçait la bouche et levait les yeux vers le miroir qui lui renvoya son reflet ainsi que celui de deux déserteurs ne sachant trop quoi faire au milieu de la baignoire à moitié vide, l'un d'eux ayant un bonnet rose sur la tête…

« Kisame je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain quand tu t'en servais… » Dit-il d'un ton neutre, ignorant Zetsu .

« Euh j'ai oublié, dis tu peux m'envoyer une serviette ? Non deux une pour Pochi… » Demanda Kisame tandis que son coéquipier s'apprêtait à sortir, apparemment peu regardant sur les préférences de ses collègues… Mais faisant sa BA de l'année, il lança des serviettes avant de sortir…  
Soupirant de soulagement, les deux déserteurs s'enveloppèrent dans leurs serviettes, Kisame enroulant amoureusement Pochi, puis quittèrent enfin la baignoire. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit encore, laissant apparaître Deidara qui se figea en les voyant avant de repartir en courant en se cachant les yeux heurtant un mur qui traînait par là et en hurlant.

« Je ne veux pas savoiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrr ! »

End.

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


End file.
